Go anywhere
by LuvsDaDark
Summary: Chapter 22 up! Tensaiga will not revive her again. Now if Sesshomaru really cares for his companion he must go to the gates of hell to save her. An epic event of romance, humor and one last shot at life.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu-Yasha but it would be pretty cool if I did.A/N: Rin won't be little for very long she'll grow up.

"Red Jaken yellow Jaken red Jaken yellow; I bet you can't say that ten times fast." "Errr." A large sweat drop appeared on the irritated toads head.

"No I am not playing any more games with you Rin."

But he would.

"Master Jaken," Rin bounced around in boredom.

"What Rin." The sweat drop was quickly turning into lines of anger.

"Where is lord Sesshomaru?"

"I told you child, I do not know. Now go play by the river and try not to drown."

"Master Jaken. You're the worst babysitter ever." Rin over emphasized the word "ever."

"Oh you can't imagine how distraught I am."

Rin slid off An-Uh her little feet barely making a sound as she hit the ground. She tossed the blade of grass she'd been playing with off to the side.

"Master Jaken. How come you never know where Lord Sesshomaru is at?"

Jaken's eye twitched involuntarily. "Because Lord Sesshomaru chooses to keep his own wanderings personal, and I do not pester him about such things."

"Do you think he'd tell you if you asked?"

"Of course!" He replied hotly.

"Really," Rin was now sitting in the grass pulling up small white flowers. "Because I don't think he would." She starred absentmindedly into space.

"Errr, and why do you say that you know nothing!" The toad continued his ranting in the background Rin having lost interest in him.

It was suddenly cold the wind whipped her bangs into her eyes. She shut them tight, something was not right. A dark aura powerful; more powerful than Lord Sesshomaru's.

Ah-Un looked up body frozen. Both heads directed towards the woods. Jaken seemed to recognize it now that his ranting had ceased.

After a few moments it passed but it left a dark feeling in Rin's stomach.

"Master Jaken what was that."

A serious look came over Jaken's face which was rare when answering a question from Rin.

"The judgment."

"The what?" Rin's thin eyebrows bunched together.

"The judgment it's the passing of the souls to their new realms. Every year the souls of the dead whom have been waiting in purgatory, are judge depending on the way they lived there life on earth and the year of waiting some can redeem themselves others choose to stay in a world of evil even after death. The dark aura you felt was the souls of the evil passing into hell." His voice had gone serious somewhere in the middle of his history lesson.

Rin's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Of course that's if you believe that mumble jumble junk the monks tell you. Of course Lord Sesshomaru and I will never have to worry about that." His voice was arrogant again.

"Why."

"Because you ninny do you listen to nothing we are demons we will not die."

Something processed in Rin's child like mind.

"But Rin will."

"Duh," replied Jaken. "You are not one of us, you will die."

"Hopefully sooner then later," The last part Jaken mumbled.

"What did you say master Jaken?"

"Nothing you annoying little creature."

"Tell Rin, please."

"No."

"Rin will bug you until you tell her."

Well there's the prologue I hope you like it. Please review.

Luvs.


	2. Chapter 2 A better place

Thank you for all the reviews I didn't think it would get so many so fast you are all sweeties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night fell there was still no sign of Lord Sesshomaru Rin was used to sleeping in the wilderness alone. Of course there was Jaken but how much protection could he offer; really, she'd only been kidnapped 6 times in the care of Jaken. He really was the worst babysitter ever! And he didn't even stay awake until Rin could fall asleep. He was as far away as possible snoring logs.

But for some reason tonight Rin could not sleep. This was odd and it worried her in the two years she'd been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken she had always been able to rest at peace while Lord Sesshomaru left for weeks on end. She stood up carefully as to not wake Ah-Un, whom always slept curled around her like a giant force field. Steeping over his two heads she carefully snuck over to Jaken.

"Master Jaken Rin cannot sleep."

He didn't stir.

"Master Jaken Rin cannot sleep," she shook him a little this time.

Nothing; either he really didn't hear her, which she doubted, or he was ignoring her hopping she would leave him alone.

She stood and looked around; the half moon provided enough light to see by. She was thirsty.

Hadn't master Jaken said something about a stream earlier that day? It couldn't be too far away. She stepped off in the direction she thought would best accommodate a stream.

The night was quite as she walked occasionally she could hear a cricket or other nightly noise. But other then that the forest was silent on each side of the trial.

Not liking that quite she began to hum a short tune she'd made up for Lord Sesshomaru. Soon she began to skip to the melody her black hair flying behind her.

She wasn't aware of how far she'd traveled until she slowed to a stop focusing on her surroundings again. She stood atop a small steep hill blanketed in soft grass. Below her she could see the lights of a village she couldn't remember if they had passed a village on there way but she was sure they had to of this was the only path.

Maybe they would have water willing to share. She began wandering down the hill careful not to slip when a thought crossed her mind causing her to stop she had once lived in a village similar to this. The people there had not been kind they beat her.

She did not trust humans anymore. She had no reason to; what had they ever done for her?

Voices.

She froze a group of men were passing by on the path in which she had just come off of.

"Good catch today." Said one in a jolly voice; they all laughed. Rin ducked hugging her self to the green hill. The earth beneath her was slick and she had to keep readjusting her footing.

It gave way.

She screamed drawing the attention of the men to her. She hit the ground hard her arm laid at an odd angle. Feet were rushing towards her. A man calling to a person in the village a soft voice answering; Lord Sesshomaru Master Jaken she tried to call out but her voice was stuck in her throat.

Black.

When she awoke she was in a small room her left arm she couldn't move it. She looked down it was bandaged around a stick. Broken. The room was small and warm. Sleep drifted back over her.

She was woken by the call of a roster she sat up quickly forgetting the injuries from the pervious night which made her wince in pain. Today was the day Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to be back. He had told her three sunrises.

A woman appeared in the doorway. She was young her black wavy hair pulled back by a pin.

"You're awake," despite her young age her voice was warm like a grandmothers. Her eyes large and brown were filled with kindness.

"You took quite a fall there." She sat on the bed beside Rin

"Are you feeling up to eat anything?" All the sudden Rin's thirst from the night before came back in a wave of dehydration. She managed a nodded.

The woman smiled and left the room only to return in a few minutes with a tray of food and drink. Rin drank deeply then she turned her attention to the food. She was done in a matter of seconds.

"You were a hungry little thing weren't you?" She set the tray on the floor beside her bed.

"But it's alright now we are going to take care of you." Rin nodded falling back into sleep. Wait NO they couldn't take care of her because she wasn't there's to take care of. She had to get back to Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. But before she could argue sleep invaded her again.

When she awoke this time it was night she managed rise and stumble from bed. Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken must be wondering where she was at. She had to get back to them. But wouldn't Lord Sesshomaru have come to save her already if he really wanted her. Tears began to fill her large brown eyes. What if Jaken was right what if she'd just been a burden?

Voices form the other room drew her back.

A mans voice. "She must go. You heard what the monk said she's got demon scent all over her what if she is marked. She could bring trouble to this village."

"Nonsense! Toki, she is only a child who needs are help."

"Izayah." The man pleaded with her.

"This could be the answer," The woman replied, "You know how we've prayed to Buddha for a child. Because I cannot have one; barren that is what the monk says."

"She will bring us trouble," The man argued.

"Then let it come."

The man tried to think of words to argue but could not.

"Fine, but first sign of trouble and we give her back."

The rose and were coming straight for Rin she ran back to the room and pretend to be asleep. Lord Sesshomaru would come for her like always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked down upon the village. The woman spoke to Rin kindly offering her food tending to her injuries. It was where Rin belonged she was happy she belonged with others of her kind. He turned the wind blowing his silver hair back.

"Come Jaken." He proceeded to walk off.

"Coming my lord," Jaken looked back at the village. Finally rid of the child but he couldn't help but think that he would miss her annoying little games. But he would follow his lord anywhere.

We'll there you have it chapter 1. Please review

Luvs


	3. Chapter 3 A day in the life

Thank you to those who reviewed. I update quite frequently so if you are a reader then you should know that sometimes I update twice a day.

Thank you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 years later. . .

"The art of pottery is a careful. . . Rin!"

"Oww. . ." Rin sat up right rubbing her head.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course sensei." Truth be it she had dozed off. If Rin could write a book on the most boring thing on the face of the planet it would be pottery. You sat in a house with a bunch of old woman molding clay all into the same shape. Round. Never square or triangular, or any other type of shape you could think of. Always round.

And of course a lady must always be poised even when covered in dust because, "you never know when your prince charming could be watching."

In Rin's opinion if the guy thought a bunch of old woman sitting around in dust was hot then there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Rin."

"I'm here, I'm paying attention please don't hit me with the cane again." It hurts like hell.

"You're always off in your own world. Come back to us you are 17 years old; you should be concentrating on. . . Blah, blah, blah"

For some reason Rin ears seemed to turn off after "concentrating on." It wasn't her fault she was clumsy lived in her own world and preferred to hit a boy then kiss a boy. And don't even get her started on the village girls always giggling combing there hair. Waiting for there prince charming.

She'd believe it when she saw it.

Rin turned her attention back to her pot which looked like some kind of sick animal.

Rin looked up at the sound of a crash.

"That damn dog."

Rin laughed gleefully "Fluffy," her dog couldn't wait to see she told him to stay at home but everyday he'd come give the pottery women something to screech about and Rin something to laugh at. He was hopping around the store just out of the reach of the pottery house owner's broom. Which he growled at playfully, after a few moments he got bored with that ant began chasing his tail. Which resulted in him crashing into the freshly baked pots, leaving not one it tact; and covered in dust he stood panting.

"Rin."

Rin stopped laughing abruptly.

"Get that horrid animal out of her."

Rin was glad to obey she need the fresh air. She stood grabbing her head scarf which she'd taken off and left Fluffy bouncing behind her like a hot potato.

She heard them muttering things like.

"That girl will never get a date." "And that horrid animal is her soul mate."

Rin blocked them out what did they know half of them were widows and the other half were never courted. She patted fluffy lightly on the head.

"You love me don't you?"

He barked loudly causing several passing villagers to look at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I'm home."

"In the kitchen Rin, you're home earlier."

"Yeah the pottery women told me to get out." She smiled well it wasn't exactly a lie. She'd played fetch with Fluffy in the river in order to remove the clay dust.

"Go wash up for supper."

Rin changed out of her work clothes and into her relaxing kimono. She ran her brush through her hair and washed her face in her freshly boiled wash basin water. With her eyes closed she held her head over the basin letting the water drain off her face as she felt around for something to wipe her face off with.

She caught her reflection in the water she was unable to see what kept others away from her. At 17 she was 5' 6" slender with curves in all the right places. She had cut her hair short when she was 11 and kept it that way. It was right below her jaw and it flipped out in long layers the highest layer at the bottom of her ear, her bangs were parted sideways and were long framing her slender face to her chin. Except for this little pesky one which always fell into her eye for it was shorter. It was uncommon for a woman to have short hair but Rin had always thought it looked better short it was stylish and sophisticated yet fun and free at the same time. Perhaps that's why boys didn't like her. Nonsense her dad told her she looked better with short hair. Her skin was flawless porcelain white, her nose small and straight upturned slightly. And her lips were full and cherry blossom red.

Her eyes perhaps the most catching feature she possessed where large and honey colored brown, framed by thick long black lashes.

She allowed her self to stare into the basin awhile longer before she turned away splashing the water with her hand. She was unable to find any flaw.

"Rin come set the table for dinner."

Rin proceeded down the hall.

Dinner was fish as usual.

"Rin," Her father spoke breaking the awkward silence. "Tomorrow I'm heading to a near by village they're having trouble with an epidemic outbreak of small pox. The monk asked me if I would go with him in order to assist him I will be gone for a few days."

Rin nodded it was not unusual for him to go to neighboring villages but tomorrow was the day of her long awaited fan dancing performance. And she thought he would attend.

Oh well she thought to herself one person down only the whole village to go.

As she had said before she wasn't exactly the most graceful child the walk the earth. Actually she probably wasn't even in the top trillion.

She cleared the table and went back to her room. She completely forgotten about the performance until her father had mentioned he would be leaving tomorrow. She felt her stomach churn.

No sleep would come to her tonight of that she was sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 2 I hope you like it don't worry it will start moving faster. Just setting up for really good plot. Please review

Luvs


	4. Chapter 4 memories

Rin tossed and turned all night not catching a wink of sleep. When her mother came in to greet her, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Rinny honey didn't you sleep at all?"

"Yes." Rin lied effortlessly.

------------------------------

There were three other girls in front of her today all third year students performing difficult dances. Two of them were younger then her. She felt like a moron and on top of that fat in the many layers of her costume. She tried to clam the butterflies in her stomach by taking deep breaths. She had never learned the poised art of being a calm respectable women, she painted her face white make up. Glossed her lips in blood red paint and redrew on her eyebrows and outlined her eyes in charcoal.

It was almost time.

As her teacher called her name she inhaled deeply and stepped out onto the stage in her high platform dance shoes. As she approached the middle the music began. She couldn't make out how many people were their but she guessed a lot. The music speed up and she reached into her kimono for her fans.

Her heart skipped a beat. They weren't their in all the commotion of getting ready and trying to calm her nerves she had forgotten the most important piece. The fans. She silently cursed herself. She could only guess how stupid she looked standing alone on stage her hands still in her pocket as the music continued. She froze not knowing what to do. The crowd began to murmur some coughed soon there was laughing. Her eyes filled with tears. It was the worst day of her entire life. She turned to leave the stage but her platform caught one of the many rugs which littered the ground. Crashing to the ground she pulled the small stage curtain down with her.

The crowd erupted in laughter. She could hear the village boys whispering. One of them she knew as Elijah yelled over the laughter. She had never liked him.

"Real smooth Rin." Her eyes filled with tears and she pushed her self up running she didn't bother to stop or apologize as she pushed people out of the day. Heading for the entrance the village boys only continued to jeer laughing loudly. She ran outside into the bright mid-day sun. She kept running until she reached her home a mile away.

Out of breath she collapsed on the porch her make up tear streaked but her eyes had long since run dry. She did not belong here. Fluffy came out to sniff her and lick her face in attempts to cheer her up.

-------------------

She didn't eat that night she didn't want to face her mother she knew that the woman who had cared for her so lovingly was worried about her and wanted to help but there was nothing she could do for Rin.

She curled into a ball and let sleep overcome her.

Dream sequence

It was suddenly cold the wind whipped her bangs into her eyes. She shut them tight, something was not right. A dark aura powerful; more powerful than Lord Sesshomaru's.

Ah-Un looked up body frozen. Both heads directed towards the woods. Jaken seemed to recognize it now that his ranting had ceased.

After a few moments it passed but it left a dark feeling in Rin's stomach.

"Master Jaken what was that."

A serious look came over Jaken's face which was rare when answering a question from Rin.

"The judgment."

"The what?" Rin's thin eyebrows bunched together.

"The judgment it's the passing of the souls to their new realms. Every year the souls of the dead whom have been waiting in purgatory, are judge depending on the way they lived there life on earth and the year of waiting some can redeem themselves others choose to stay in a world of evil even after death. The dark aura you felt was the souls of the evil passing into hell." His voice had gone serious somewhere in the middle of his history lesson.

Rin's eyes were as big as saucers.

End sequence

Rin sat up abruptly her face was sweaty mixed with the make up she'd forgotten to take off from the night before. That dream had haunted her past for many years. Especially when she was feeling distressed.

She couldn't remember much before she came to the village in which she lived in now. A lot of her childhood was a blur. She knew that the people she lived with now were not her real mother and father and she knew she had not always been in this village at one time she had traveled with others. It seemed weird to her that she could not remember she often tried but was met with nothing but thoughts of fishing in the stream with her adoptive parents.

When she asked her mother about it she often clamped up saying that she thought it strange too.

But still Rin got this weird feeling that there was something that they were not telling her. And it seemed everyone knew even the village people; like there was an inside joke that she was not a part of.

The next few days passed by slowly she tried not to show her face in the market anymore then she had to. Work was even more painful then usual the pottery women didn't say anything about the performance. But there eyes betrayed them when ever Rin looked up one would be eyeing her them quickly look away when she was aware Rin had seen her eyeing her.

-----------------------------------------------

"Rin. How's my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter dad." He smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes. Rin was still nursing her wounded pride back to life but seeing her father return safe and sound from a mission always cheered her up.

"How did your dance go?"

Her smile quickly vanished.

"Worse then you could possibly imagine."

His smile did not leave his face. "I' m sure it wasn't that bad."

"I tripped and tore down the mini stage curtain. Now no one in the village can look at me with a straight face; so they just don't look at me at all. Except when they think I don't notice. But I do."

"Sounds like quite the ordeal."

"You're telling me. And now I'll be alone for the rest of my life and live in an old run down shack with a bunch of cats." She sighed and sat down on a small stone bench that her mother had placed on the porch. Her father looked at her kindly and sat down a deep sadness behind his eyes."

"Rin, my child. . ." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know what I' am about to say is not proper and any man or woman would have my head for it. But life isn't all about having the perfect tea serving edict or the most graceful dancer; or being the most composed woman. When love is ready to find you and I mean true love; it will not that you trip and fall or that you lose your temper and like to fight. The one who will love you will love everything about you even your flaws."

Rin couldn't think of anything to say. She had never heard anyone speak this way it was always about perfection.

"Here." He stood abruptly, "I brought you something back. I saw it and knew it was you." He reached in to his coat pocket and pulled something out.

"Now close your eyes."

Rin obeyed. "Now no peeking."

She felt his cold hands on the back of her neck. "Okay open."

She looked down it was a finely crafted silver chain with a beautiful pendant. She picked it up to look at it closer it was a moon deep blue. A three quarters moon to be precise it was only a small round sliver. The oddest thing the though was the way it was facing. Most of the moons she'd seen faced open to the left. This one faced open to the right giving it a not quite right look.

It was beautiful. "Thank you." She hugged her dad.

"Just don't tell your mother she'll be furious with me. I didn't bring her back anything." Rin laughed.

"It's just. . ." She trailed off. She didn't want to burden her father with her thoughts after he'd given her such a beautiful gift. But she had to speak to someone she was losing her mind.

"It's just. . ."

"What is it Rin?"

"Sometimes I feel like I just don't, you know. . . Belong." She sighed deeply. "It's not that I don't love mom and you. And I' am so appreciative of what you've done for me it's just. . . I that sometimes I feel like I was meant to be somewhere else, you know?"

Her fathers face became grave and she immediately regretted saying it. She loved her adoptive parents and was grateful but she had to tell him.

"I've disappointed you haven't I?"

He inhaled deeply. "No Rin you have not. Come with me there is something I must show you."

They walked down the village road as the last of the sun was setting behind the trees. Rin pulled her kimono tighter around her for warmth. They walked for along time out of the village and up an over grown trail; until her father abruptly stopped.

She didn't speak she waited for him to explain himself he seemed to be struggling with some inner demon. A force she could not see or sense.

After a long while he spoke. "It was here I found you 8 years ago. You'd fallen from the hill and broken your arm. You were nine then you developed a fever." He seemed to be recalling the night not even speaking directly to her anymore. "We brought you into our house and nursed you back to health. Izayah loved you so much. You were an orphan and she was barren she could not have any children. We had prayed and prayed and then one day here you came. Like a little angel. When we called the village monk to tend to you and bless you he refused to. . ."

He cut off abruptly.

Rin's voice was small. "Why?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Could this be it the answer to her questions the answer to her feelings of misplacement?

He looked at her his face was pained in the dark but she could still make out his contorted features.

"Because he said you were marked."

"What?" Rin had never heard of anything like that before. The next question to longer to ask.

"Marked by what?"

They were talking in whispers now and she had to strain to hear him properly.

"By. . . Demons."

Rin's eyes widened. "Demons?" She repeated.

"Yes and powerful ones at that. The monk ordered us to send you from the village immediately. But Izayah would not have it. She refused to let you go the village was in an up roar. But she fought for you she said that if the demons came then we would give you back but she would not leave you for lesser reasons. And so the days passed and no one came to claim you. And the village began to except you. But there was still one problem. You. You spoken of these demons as your friends it scarred the villagers so we had to do something."

"What did you do," she chocked out she was on the verge of tears.

"We silenced your memories. So you could remember anything but us and the village. It's a difficult thing to do. The process took seven day and six nights. All the monks from the nearby villages came to help. At first you refused to forget but by the end of the process you knew only us. We only let you know what was mandatory you were adopted. We didn't know your parents but we loved you."

Rin couldn't breath they had taken her memories from her.

"But why…?"

He sighed. "Because we loved you Rin."

She couldn't think. "So you just took half my life away!"

"We only wanted what was best for you. And we waited we waited to see if anyone would come for you. But they didn't."

She was still in shock. "You said I spoke of them before the process."

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"Many things."

"Like?" Rin pressed on.

"How much you missed them and that he would come for you."

"He?"

Her father nodded. "Yes."

"Whose he?"

"A demon."

"Do you remember anything else? A name? Could he be my father?"

"No," Toki said sternly. 'You're full human."

"His name I cannot remember." Rin fell defeated.

"But perhaps your mother would remember you often spoke more to her then me."

"Will she be mad you have told me?"

"Most likely," He replied. "But only because she is afraid of losing you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 3 please review. Thank you. And thank you to all the others who reviewed you are sweeties.

Luvs


	5. Chapter 5 A new path

Thank you to all who reviewed; here's the next chapter.

Luvs

-------------------------------------------------

"I honestly don't remember darling."

They had spent the last two hours explaining to her mother of what she and her father had spoken of. At first her mother was horrified that Toki had told Rin. And she just kept saying, "I' m so sorry but you have to understand, I love you. We love." But after an hour they managed to calm her down.

Rin knew she should be mad. Who wouldn't be? But she just couldn't get herself mad at her loving parents and why should she be maybe they did her a favor maybe her memories were better locked away maybe Rin wouldn't want to remember. She fingered the small moon necklace her father had given her just a few short hours ago. When everything had been simple; it was smooth some kind of unidentifiable stone. When it caught the light just right it sent a shower of sparkles over the walls resembling stars.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Rin pressed.

"I'm sorry sweetie I tried to lock those memories away also."

Rin sighed she was right back at the beginning. She rose, "I'm going to bed." It left no room for argument.

Her mother nodded sadly. "I' m so sorry." Rin heard her mutter on last time before she left the living room to the hallway.

She collapsed on the bed. She never thought she'd sleep again but in a moment she was gone to her land of dreams.

---------------------------------------------------

Rin had finally come to terms with the fan dancing disaster and was showing her face again amongst the village.

A large crowd was gathered in front of Doc's store. Her mother had sent her out to retrieve more rice.

"What's going?" She asked as she pushed her way into the crowd.

One of the boys who had been laughing at her at the performance turned to answer. As soon as he noticed it was her a smirk came over his face.

"Rin."

"Toula." Rin answered in the same sneering tone. "What's going on?" She asked again.

"Some people are speaking about something the whole town is here to see it so I' m guessing it's important."

He started to say something else but she pushed past him shoving her way through the crowd. Thank god she was skinny. She pushed out of the mob and into the front. There were 6 of them. Two whom seemed to be married because of there closeness in standing; and the woman held a baby. A young woman was addressing the crowd she looked a few years older then Rin. She was beautiful and what looked to be a little boy sat perched on her shoulder. His chestnut hair pulled back into a puffy ponytail. And in the back behind them all stood an old man with completely white hair his arms crossed over his chest and his face in a scowl.

Women stopped speaking and the crowd dispersed. She'd hardly been listening to her speak and only did it come to her vaguely once she refocused herself. The young men of the village were going up to work out the details.

They had been requesting help in a journey. To silence the evil souls of the dead they believed that somewhere a tear in hell had taken place and evil doers where escaping threw that dimension rip. They wanted people to help locate and seal the portal.

Without thinking Rin stepped forward to speak with them. The girl who'd been speaking looked surprised for a moment but smiled kindly at Rin.

"Yes?"

Rin swallowed hard. "I heard you were requesting help."

"Yes." She said kindly.

"I'm here to offer my ser. . ." She stopped short now that she was closer to the group she realized that the old man in the back was not an old man at all; but a boy. With ears. Not just any kind of ears but animal ears. And as she looked at the boy who was perched upon the young woman shoulder his ears were pointed.

DEMONS!

She backed up to leave she'd been told many times not to affiliate herself with demons. The girl looked at her confused. Rin turned but stopped in her tracks.

They were demons. Demons she thought again. The remnants of last nights conversation came flooding back to her.

Flash back.

"Because he said you were marked."

"What?" Rin had never heard of anything like that before. The next question to longer to ask.

"Marked by what?"

They were talking in whispers now and she had to strain to hear him properly.

"By. . . Demons."

Rin's eyes widened. "Demons?" She repeated.

End

She turned back around. Holding her bravado she spoke with confidence. "I' m here to offer my services."

The white haired boy snorted. "We need help from men not little girls. Will call you if we ever have a tea party though."

"Inu-Yasha." The girl screeched at him turning around to stare him down with fire in he eyes.

He shrugged, "It's true. Look at the girl she'd a stick."

The woman turned back to Rin. "Are you sure? Perhaps you better talk it over with your ma and pa."

Rin already knew the answer if she asked them. NO! They had already taken her memories from her and they would not take this. She would go. Her mind was made up. So she lied.

"I don't have a ma and pa." Well it wasn't exactly a total lie. But she knew it would hurt her adoptive parents to hear that.

"Oh, you poor dear what's your name?"

"Rin."

"Rin well that's cute. I' am Kagome this is Sango she pointed to the woman holding the baby. That's Miroku and there child Wonno. This is Shippo she pointed to the little boy how smiled to reveal 2 rows of sharp little teeth. And that's Inu-Yasha." She nodded her head to the white haired one.

"Don't take anything he says offensively it's in his nature to be a jerk."

Inu-Yasha shrugged.

-------------------------------------

"Rin would you set the dinner table?" Her mother called down the hallway to her.

Rin came out of her room. They were leaving early morning with or without her.

And she couldn't tell them she had to think of a possible lie. A believable lie.

It was quite at the table Rin sat in silence picking at her food. As her mother watched her with eyes full of concern, "Rin is there something wrong tonight?"

"Mom I' m going to go train in the Quakio village to become a priestess." She hadn't even thought of lie she had just opened her mouth and it came out. She was proud of herself for thinking up such a good one.

"Rin you haven't mentioned anything like this before?" Her father chimed in.

"Yeah I know."

"And it's so sudden too."

"But mom I really want to do it."

"I suppose so." Her father added. Her mother sent a death glare in his direction.

"But honey. . ." Her mother pleaded. "Why don't you just train here with Ayame?"

"Mom I'm seventeen and never been out of this village before. Don't you think it's time for me to go out on my own for awhile?" She looked at her father for support her was more likely to buy it.

"When?" Her father asked. Baited and hooked she thought to herself.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Absolutely not!" He mother roared.

"But. . ."

"No." Rin didn't want to just leave without any explanation to her parents or there consent. She didn't want them to worry but she was leaving. If the agreed or not.

She looked back down at her plate.

"Let her go!"

Rin jerked her head up.

"What!" Her mother yelled turning her fury on Toki.

"She deserves to be aloud this."

"No!" Her mother shouted again. "She can train here with Ayame!"

"Rin go to your room." Her father excused her and she got up quickly.

--------------------------------------------------

"Izayah. We owe this to her. She is no longer our little girl you cannot protect her any longer. Let her go."

Rin listened intently around the corner.

"But Toki..." Her mother pleading voice made Rin's heart break in two. She just hoped her father would stay strong against it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With some remarkable feat her mother was letting her go and she had convinced them to let her make the journey alone.

"I love you so much." Tears streamed down her mothers face.

"I love you too mom." Rin held back her tears. She pulled out of the hug.

"Dad." He gave her a hug.

"Good luck pumpkin."

She waved them good bye until they disappeared around the bend.

This is it she thought to herself no turning back.

She met the 6 at the Inn they were waiting outside already to go. She recognized several village boys with there gear to. Amongst them some of them the boys who had laughed at her only a few short weeks ago.

"Are we ready then?" Asked the girl known as Kagome.

And with that they set out along the road away from her home for the opposite exit to the village and into the Western lands. . .

-------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading please review.

Luvs


	6. Chapter 6 NO DOGS!

Dang this story is long. 21 pages already; I applauded those how have hung in here with me so faithfully. Thank you. But I really wish I had more reviews my hit count is off the chart and it's only been 3 days. So I know that someone is reading it so whoever you are please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun beat down upon the traveling groups heads. The forest was lush and plentifully she'd never been this way before she was cautioned to stay out of the Western lands for powerful demons lived there. But no demon could possible harm her not with this many people around.

"Are you alright?" The one known as Sango had fallen in stride with Rin who was bring up the rear of the group, "Yes; it's just so beautiful!"

Sango smiled warm caring smile that reminded her of her mothers. She had given the baby to Miroku who was cradling him with care; poking his nose once in while.

"You haven't been outside the village much."

"No." Rin replied truthfully.

Rin directed her attention back to the scenery it seemed so familiar but that was silly she'd never been aloud out of her village.

A barking noise caused the group to stop.

"What the hell was that?" Growled the white haired boy Inu-Yasha.

"Some sort of demon?" Whispered the small fox boy.

Inu-Yasha's hand fell to his swords hilt.

A small white object was bounding toward them over the hill from the direction of the village. Inu-Yasha drew his blade. "Well don't worry about what it is for to much longer."

Realization came to Rin. "Wait!" She threw herself in front of Inu-Yasha. As the small hairball came to a stop in front of Rin; it's tongue hanging out panting.

"Fluffy." She picked up her little dog. He was exhausted panting deeply he had to run fast to catch them because of his little stubby legs. He licked her face happily.

"Oh yes. That's a good boy."

Inu-Yasha was starring at her in horror.

As Kagome and Sango pushed past to greet Rin's little friend.

"Oh he's so cute," Kagome squealed.

"Just adorable," Sango added.

"I want to hold it," The little fox boy jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hang on just a second!" Inu-Yasha's gruff voice interrupted there little celebration. "What the hell is that?"

Rin paused she hopped her answer wasn't going to sound to smart-ass. "A dog."

Kagome erupted with laughter.

"I know that!" Growled Inu-Yasha. "I mean what it is doing here."

Another smart-ass sounding answer she tried to sound innocent. "Following us."

Kagome was having some sort of fit. Even Sango was laughing quietly behind her hand.

"Two outstanding questions, want to try for a third Inu-Yasha?" Chimed in Miroku.

"Shut up. I' m the leader of this here group and I say no dogs!"

Kagome was gasping for breath so she could speak. "I guess that means were going to need a new leader." After her comment she went back to laughing.

The others laughed along with her.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rin confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Inu-Yasha's part dog demon," Replied Kagome wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shut up." Inu-Yasha barked again. "You know what I meant!"

He turned back to Rin. "No dogs like that." He pointed to Fluffy.

"But I've had him forever," argued Rin. "I can't just leave him!"

"You were going to!" Snapped Inu-Yasha.

That comment hurt. She had to leave Fluffy she didn't want him getting hurt but when she saw him running towards her she had a change of heart.

"Oh. Inu-Yasha let her bring the dog." Snapped Kagome. She seemed to be the only one Inu-Yasha would even consider listening too.

He growled, "Fine but keep it away from me and no going back for it if we leave it somewhere and it can't keep up. It better not slow us down!"

"He wont," Promised Rin right away happy he could come. "He's very well trained."

"Unlike some we know." Mumbled Kagome Inu-Yasha shot a death glare her way.

------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 5 or 6 if you count the prologue. Please review. This was just kind of a fun chapter no very long. Some of you ask will Rin actually DIE and will SESSHOMARU actually come back and find her. And will he go to the gates of hell for her. Well the first two will happen but you'll have to wait and see if he will save her.

Reviews make me post faster.

LUVS


	7. Chapter 7 Kagome's tale

Now here's another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. FYI I update like everyday so yeah. . . okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The group sat around the fire Inu-Yasha had managed to make after three hours he refused to except any help. Fluffy sat on the ground curled up next to her feet his head resting on his paws. Miroku and Sango had gone to fetch trout and now they were all just waiting for them to return. It was taking them just a little too long Rin thought.

They were now deep inside the Western lands having traveled near to 17 miles that day. It was dark and strange sounds could be heard from the forest; Rin shivered trying not to think about what could be making them. Instead she engaged Kagome in a conversation.

"So Kagome how'd you meet up with all these interesting. . . people?"

Kagome smiled. "That is a long story."

"I have plenty of time," Rin urged.

Kagome bit her lower lip as if trying to decide how to begin. "It was 10 years ago when I was only 15 in junior high."

Rin did the math that meant that Kagome was 25 only 8 years older then Rin.

"My father owned a shrine and was deeply into the occult. For my 15th birthday he gave me a marble unknown to me at the time it was the sacred jewel of four souls. I thought it was pretty lame. He also gave me a mummified hand. That same day my brother lost his cat Buyo in the well house. I went down for him but when I got to the bottom Souta screamed and startled me I turned around and in that instant something broke threw the boards covering the well and drug me down in. When I awoke I was here in feudal Japan. Then I met Inu-Yasha by accident he was pinned to a tree by an arrow of his ex love and I freed him. The jewel shard was shattered and we had to go retrieve the pieces and make it whole again. From there we met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Miroku and Sango got married after we beat Narraku a dangerous demon who ruined each of our lives in some way. They then had a baby."

"How come you didn't go back to your world then?"

"Because you know that lug over there?" She nodded her head towards Inu-Yasha. "I fell in love with him. And although we aren't officially together I chose to append the rest of my days here. Of course I go and visit my family sometimes. But me and Inu-Yasha are the only ones aloud to path threw the barrier."

"So then what happened to the Jewel?"

"I told you of Inu-Yasha's ex love. Her name was Kikyou and she came back seeking revenge on Inu-Yasha because she thought him the one who killed her."

"Boy this is complex." Rin sighed she was lost and just nodding her head pretending like she knew what Kagome was saying.

"Well a long story short she died again and took the jewel with her once again burned in her remains. The only reason why it came back in the first place was because I was the reincarnation of Kikyou."

Rin nodded showing that she was still listening even if she was lost.

"But we had a terrible time took us 5 years to defeat him. And then there was Inu-Yasha's brother. . ."

"Inu-Yasha has a brother?" Rin sat up interested in the sudden revelation.

"Oh, yes a frightful man always chasing Inu-Yasha for his blade Tetssagia that's the name of his weapon by the way. He believed it his by birthright you see."

"Birthright?" Rin asked confused.

"Because he was full demon and Inu-Yasha only half; same father different mothers. He was always showing up to cause us trouble."

"Does he look like Inu-Yasha?"

"A bit same silver white hair and golden colored eyes but that's about it."

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru."

For some reason the name sounded vaguely familiar. Probably getting it mixed up with one of the other village boys; like Seosshna, Kagaromaru. They were assholes too.

Sango emerged out of the forest first her face a little flushed and Miroku followed short after with Wonno.

"Here!" Sango slammed the fish in Inu-Yasha's lap.

Inu-Yasha eyes widened looking back and forth between Sango who was fuming and Miroku who was smiling happily.

"Thank you." He replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rin lay facing the forest back to the fire. Inu-Yasha was sitting in a near by tree the moon shimmering off his white hair. Kagome lay beneath the tree with Shippo curled up on her lap, while Sango and Miroku slept next to one another with Wonno in the middle. The other boys from the village were curled up in a group by the other side of the fire there were tree off them. She only knew one's name the other two she'd glanced several times in passing but never talked too. Fluffy lay in a small ball head resting on tail liks a fox right beside her head. His curious brown eyes studying her; she tried not to move because she knew if she did he'd think her playing with him and he'd get all wound up again. She shifted her weight and his head perked up slightly.

"No were not playing." She pet his fluffy head.

She could hear the other village boys snicker about her talking to a dog but she pretended like she didn't notice.

Time passed by slowly she was the last awake she was sure of it she heard snoring from all sides of her. She wished she could sleep. She closed her eyes and willed sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream sequence

As night fell there was still no sign of Lord Sesshomaru Rin was used to sleeping in the wilderness alone. Of course there was Jaken but how much protection could he offer; really, she'd only been kidnapped 6 times in the care of Jaken. He really was the worst babysitter ever! And he didn't even stay awake until Rin could fall asleep. He was as far away as possible snoring logs.

But for some reason tonight Rin could not sleep. This was odd and it worried her in the two years she'd been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken she had always been able to rest at peace while Lord Sesshomaru left for weeks on end. She stood up carefully as to not wake Ah-Un, whom always slept curled around her like a giant force field. Steeping over his two heads she carefully snuck over to Jaken.

"Master Jaken Rin cannot sleep."

He didn't stir.

"Master Jaken Rin cannot sleep," she shook him a little this time.

Nothing; either he really didn't hear her, which she doubted, or he was ignoring her hopping she would leave him alone.

She stood and looked around; the half moon provided enough light to see by. She was thirsty.

Hadn't master Jaken said something about a stream earlier that day? It couldn't be too far away. She stepped off in the direction she thought would best accommodate a stream.

The night was quite as she walked occasionally she could hear a cricket or other nightly noise. But other then that the forest was silent on each side of the trial.

Not liking that quite she began to hum a short tune she'd made up for Lord Sesshomaru. Soon she began to skip to the melody her black hair flying behind her.

She wasn't aware of how far she'd traveled until she slowed to a stop focusing on her surroundings again. She stood atop a small steep hill blanketed in soft grass. Below her she could see the lights of a village she couldn't remember if they had passed a village on there way but she was sure they had to of this was the only path.

Maybe they would have water willing to share. She began wandering down the hill careful not to slip when a thought crossed her mind causing her to stop she had once lived in a village similar to this. The people there had not been kind they beat her.

She did not trust humans anymore. She had no reason to; what had they ever done for her?

Voices.

She froze a group of men were passing by on the path in which she had just come off of.

"Good catch today." Said one in a jolly voice; they all laughed. Rin ducked hugging her self to the green hill. The earth beneath her was slick and she had to keep readjusting her footing.

It gave way.

End dream

She sat up abruptly out of a dead sleep; cold sweat racked her brow. She'd never had that dream before. She shook her short hair out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The others were already awake and talking so excitedly she doubted they noticed her abrupt wake up.

Kagome was speaking in a loud voice. "It's unsafe to go any farther into the western lands."

"Kagome we did way more dangerous stuff then this just a few short years ago." Inu-Yasha was practically yelling.

"I know it just. . ." She bit her lip and spoke the rest under her breath directly to him. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"You don't think I can handle him."

"I never said you couldn't it's just."

What is that one of the boys from the village had stopped talking and was starring off horrified into the forest.

"Get out of the way," Inu-Yasha jumped forward and just in the nick of time. Flames erupted from the bushes.

"Inu-Yasha," Rin yelled he would be nothing but ash she lunged forward but Kagome stopped her with a hand.

"It's fine. His kimono is made up of the wool of the fire rat. He's fine."

The fire ceased. Followed by a small animal it looked like a toad.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh…………. A cliffe! Well there it is chapter 7 it will get better soon; stay with me.

Reviews make me post faster.

Luvs


	8. Chapter 8 Lord Sesshomaru?

Well here is chapter 8 this is my favorite chapter so far so tell me if you like it too! Thank you for all the reviews they were helpful.

Luvs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was an interesting little fellow small not more then a foot and a half. He was a sickly shade of green; wrinkly all over with large protruding yellow eyes. He did not appear to of made the fire but a staff had it was an interesting piece sculpted out of what looked like drift wood. But perhaps what was most interesting was on the top were placed two heads back-to-back a beautiful young woman and an old man. The head of the old man seemed to be the one who had caused the fire.

"What the hell are you trying to do kill me?" Chocked out the young boy from her village who had been the target of the attack.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha brought his arm down from concealing his face now that the flames had stopped. "Is that the best you got? I just feel all warm an cozy now."

"You don't belong on this land!" The toads voice was coarse and high-pitched the kind of voice you wouldn't want to listen to for a long period of time.

"I don't see why not." Inu-Yasha growled back stepping forward causing the toad to jump back.

"You no damn well why!"

Rin leaned over to Kagome. "What the hell is that?" Kagome looked taken back by Rin's bluntness for a moment but then replied. "His name is Jaken. He's the Lord of this lands advisor like guy. I honestly don't know what he does or what he's good for."

"It's as much mine as his!"

The little toad snorted. "Ha imagine the great Lord Sesshomaru sharing his spoils of victory with a half-breed such as yourself."

"I out to. . ." Inu-Yasha stepped forward.

Sesshomaru that name sounded familiar Inu-Yasha's brother could this be the same demon?

"Sesshomaru," she muttered the name out loud. No one seemed to of heard her. So she said it again "Sesshomaru," she like the way it sounded and how the last part rolled off her tongue.

"I bet it's you isn't it." She snapped back Inu-Yasha was now accusing the toad of something.

"Me what?" Squawked the toad in return.

"You and my brother letting the demons lose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about if you are referring to the rip in hell then you are sadly mistaken. As always. My Lord is working night and day to find it and seal away those pesky demons."

"So he is your brother?" Rin hadn't meant to ask it aloud but she did. That often happened to her she'd think something and then before her brain could reach her mouth to say "don't say it aloud," she already had.

Inu-Yasha gave her a side glance. And went back to arguing with the toad.

"I love how I ask a question and no one answers!" She'd said it a little louder then she'd intended too in fact she had yelled it. It fell silent.

"I mean. . . shenaky shniky shanser. "It means carry on. . ." in a language that I unfortunately cannot remember right now. So ummm. . . carry on." She turned away and pretended to be preoccupied with petting Fluffy.

It continued to stay silent even though she given a somewhat adequate explanation for her out burst and told them to carry on.

"Jaken. . ." The most beautiful voice she'd ever heard before like smooth creamy chocolate and so very deep. She turned slightly putting Fluffy down at an angle so she could catch a glimpse of the owner of the sexiest voice on the face of the planet. She sat Fluffy down and looked up just enough not to be too noticeable. But what she saw made her freeze hunched over and starring. Long silken hair the color of the moon, eyes narrow and the same shade a shade darker then Inu-Yasha's; a long chin with full lips accompanied by broad shoulders and a perfect nose. His face had strange markings but she didn't care they added to the mysterious air that surrounded him.

"Inu-Yasha." He spoke again and Rin thought she would melt.

"Sesshomaru." The two glared at one another for a long while the beautiful strangers eyes strayed a way first. And caught Rin's who was still in mid hunch. Her hands out stretched as if dropping so invisible dog. She realized how stupid she must look but she couldn't move. His eyes held hers for a second longer before flashing back to Inu-Yasha who was now standing straight up trying to look menacing.

"What are you starring at human are you having a moment? You look like a moron." Huge yellow eyes appeared in front of her face causing Rin to stumble back to and look even more like a morn. The toad starred at her in disgust.

"No I'm fine!" Rin replied quickly picking herself up off the ground.

"What's your name?" It demanded.

Rin's eyes had fallen on the beautiful stranger again. "Uhh. . . FIN," she shook her head. "I mean Glin, Pin."

"What is it?" Squawked the toad.

"Rin," she replied quietly.

"Well SIN. Lord Sesshomaru does not appreciate being starred at!"

"What no. . . I wasn't starring at Lord Sesshomaru," She exaggerated a gesture in that direction. "I mean, why would I stare at him it's not like he's anything to stare at. I mean he's sure is something to stare at but. . ." She cut off. "I mean I' m not starring or anything. . ." She stopped how many more feet could she shove in her mouth? "I' m done." She finally stated. "I'll just be over somewhere else." She laughed nervously everyone had been watching her for the last ten minutes. "I' m going. . ." She pointed off towards a distant log; and hurried away.

----------------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter. YAY!

Reviews make me post faster.

Luvs


	9. Chapter 9 A temper

Well here we are chapter 9; thank you for all the great reviews. Have so many hits I'm so excited. Yay!

Luvs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat on the log trying not to look in the direction of the group. Instead she preoccupied herself with picking splinters from the log while Fluffy chased a butterfly.

"Rin?" She looked up to see Kagome starring down on her. "Are you alright?"

"What me? Of course! I was just you know zoning out. I do it a lot. In fact I used to do it so much my mother and father thought about sending me away to be checked by a monk to see if I was posed by some kind of demon." She laughed nervously. Okay so that wasn't the truth but she did talk fast and a lot when she was nervous.

Kagome eyed her, "Well okay," she didn't sound convinced. "But get your stuff were leaving."

"Where are we going?" Asked Rin curiously.

"To the palace Sesshomaru said we could start are search from there. But he guaranteed that there is nothing on his land that he would not have noticed first."

Rin nodded her eyes drifted over to the stranger.

"Some of the village boys are nervous to go; maybe you could talk to them?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Rin nodded. "Anything to help." She stood Fluffy following at her heels.

"Hey guys." She smiled and waved trying to look friendly.

"What do you want?" The only boy that she knew in the group spoke up.

"Well I heard you were a little nervous with going to. . ." Bad thing to say never accuse a man of being afraid. Rin had never been good with talking to boys.

"Were not nervous," one she did not know spat.

"We just don't think it's a bright idea to follow a demon to its lair." The other one who she did not know chimed in.

"Of course Rin wouldn't mid following him!"

Rin flushed red she had often heard that demons had unbelievable good hearing. She hoped he hadn't heard them.

"Yeah Rinny's got herself a little crush." They all laughed.

"Shut up!" She shouted her temper getting the better of her.

"Oh. Sensitive much?"

Rin felt her fists ball at her sides. "I said shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Or you're going to be sorry."

"What you going to do Rin?" The one she knew pushed her slightly. She stumbled tears began to fill her eyes. And then in a sudden burst of anger she lashed out and decked the boy who had pushed her straight in the nose. Blood starting gushing everywhere and he began to yell at her one of the boys pushed her out of the way to get to the bleeding boy.

Kagome ran up. "What happened? I thought you were trying to comfort them."

"Ummm. . . That didn't quite work out." Rin smiled and shrugged.

Inu-Yasha was laughing his ass off. "Ha. You call yourself men." Up until then he had been in a somewhat violent conversation with his brother.

"Sorry." Rin said that was all she could think of. She had always had a bit of a temper on her but she didn't expect herself to attack someone so violently. It felt kind of good though; teach him to tease her anymore.

"Are we leaving?" The same silken some voice. "If the boy can't even take a punch from a girl then he shouldn't be on this kind of mission."

Oh he was taking her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The boy shoed the concerned out of the way; blood still dripped gingerly from his nose but she doubted she'd broken it.

"Let's go." The silver moon haired stranger turned and headed off knowing that everyone would follow and they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to of been three hours that passed and the sun was now raising high above the sky beating down on there unprotected faces.

Rin brought up the rear as usual Fluffy had gotten tired his short little legs having to work 5 times as hard to keep. So Rin carried him which slowed her down to another 20 lbs added to her weight. At first it hadn't been a problem but no it felt as if her arms were going to fall off. No one else seemed to be having the same problem as her. They all walked on up the ever increasing hill. She wanted to ask how much longer it would be before they reached their destination but she didn't want to be a burden.

Abruptly the group stooped almost causing her to run into Miroku and Wonno. They had paused in front of a straight up and down rock surface. It was completely smooth she saw not foot or handholds. She was done if they had to climb that; they could just leave her right there and she would die. Debating on ways to reach the top which wasn't visible at the time, the one named Sesshomaru stepped forward arm outstretched. In it he seemed to hold a small trinket. She couldn't quite make it out. She fingered her necklace with one hand while holding Fluffy in the other. He approached the surface she wanted to see what was going on so she tried to sneak closer past the others without being noticed.

Sesshomaru pressed the trinket into what looked like the only grove in the flat surface. She stepped back in surprise as the rock lighted up shooting off in different directions forming what looked to be a spider web of light.

No a ragged outline of a dog!

Slowly the surface split revealing a narrow passage way through the stone; completely black. He stepped forward into and immediately disappeared into the darkness. One by one the others followed slowly until Rin was the last one left too enter. She didn't like the dark it scared her. But she was all alone if she stayed out her. Inhaling deeply she stepped into the darkness. Immediately she heard the rock surface slowly closing she turned around to see the last of the light disappearing. She felt the sudden urge to leap back into the light to leave the darkness. But she couldn't move and eventually it was all black. She was afraid to put Fluffy down for they might be separated. She walked forward.

"Kagome?" She whispered into the darkness; no answer.

"Inu-Yasha?" No answer.

Luckily it was only a narrow pathway that through the rock so they had to be on the same trail just further ahead. She walked on not knowing how much time passed the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She walked on it was silent and after what felt like an eternity she heard voices ahead. Rounding the last bend in the road she shielded her eyes from the light of day they had emerged a top a cliff. In distance she could see the castle in all its glory but that was not grabbed her attention. It was what surrounded it a giant labyrinth of decaying stone stretching for 50 miles in every direction of the castle covered in a soft mist. It was breath taking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey another chapter I really appreciate feed back so please review.

Reviews make me post faster.

LUVS!


	10. Chapter 10 Solving the Labyrinth

Chapter 10 please I really want feed back I have a lot of hits so I know people are reading this. Please review and thank you to those who did; and the people who have been here with me reading every step of the way. Disclaimer: Some of the ideas in this chapter are from the movie Labyrinth. I do not own them.

Luvs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small pathways lead down the steep hill surface. The others were beginning to take the easiest looking trail down. It was steep and she tried to find good footing. Others were slipping and falling so she didn't feel like a complete moron.

It was a miracle she made it down without breaking an ankle it was nice to be on flat ground again. She set Fluffy down finally her arms couldn't take it anymore. They approached the Labyrinth it was even bigger up close walls at least a hundred feet tall. Made of stone she wondered how many people had to slave to make it; and how many people lost there lives in the process.

"What the hell is this?" Inu-Yasha kicked the wall. "It looks like a hunk a junk."

"It would to you; always showing your ignorance of how little you know." Sesshomaru replied to his brother's question.

"What was that?" Inu-Yasha turned to defend himself but Sesshomaru spoke again cutting him off.

"It is our father's protection against intruders. And the only way into the castle is too solve it. None ever successfully solved."

"Then how the hell do we get in?" Snapped Inu-Yasha.

"I have memorized the correct route."

"I thought you said no one had ever solved."

"I' am not no one." Sesshomaru stepped forward pulling the wooden doors open. They creaked with age.

"I'm not no one," Inu-Yasha mocked under his breath. Rin ran forward all the sudden come over with the need to run Fluffy at her heels she wanted to make it into the Labyrinth before anyone else. She rushed through the door jumping over Jaken in the doorway and ignoring the looks that the others gave her. He was already quite a ways ahead. She wanted to talk to him.

"SIN! Get the creature off of me." Rin turned around Fluffy had not successfully jumped over Jaken and was now tugging at the toads little hat he wore.

"Sorry," She pulled Fluffy off him. He growled playfully. "He just likes to play."

"Well you tell it next time it has the urge to play it can play with fire." He resituated his had and strode past them. The others were in and already in front of her again so she made up the rear again. They took al left then a right then a left and another she lost count and direction quite quickly. She would surely fall under the category of no one. She would die in here before she found her way out.

Vines crawled up the walls and debris littered the ground. It was a little scary all and all. Her foot caught a fallen limb and she fell. It hurt like hell she sat up trying to pick the slivers out of her palms her knees was bleeding. She stood up slowly brushing herself off.

They were gone. No were to be seen she was alone. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" She began to run. "Wait up she took off blindly turning left then right then right again. She spun around it all looked the same where was Fluffy? Probably still with the group he'd ran ahead to torment Jaken so more.

Her heart-rate quickened she spun in another circle and tore off in a direction shouting names. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango?" She took a corner to fast and slipped in a puddle of mud. Here breathing became fast and shallow and she felt dizzy. She was going to die in here. How could they not notice she was gone? Or maybe that was there plan all along to lose her because they thought her dead weight. She began to cry.

"My life sucks. I want to go home."

"Your life sucks imagine being a worm."

She looked up was she becoming delusional she thought she'd heard a voice."

"Oh; great now I' m hearing voices." She began to cry even more.

"Well I would hope so. Because if not you'd be deaf and that's something to worry about."

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Over here." She looked around for a moment until she spotted the object that was speaking to her. It was a small fat worm like caliper it was green with large eyes.

"Yeah right here."

"What?" Rin sniffed.

"You said you thought your life sucked; imagine being me having to support a wife and two kids."

"I' m sorry. But I'm lost."

"You're not lost."

"I'm not?"

"Why no you're right here."

Tears filled her eyes again, "No I mean. Oh; never mind." She rose to her feet. Fighting back tears she had to stay calm she took a deep breath.

"I'm perfectly fine." She took another breath.

"Oh?"

"What?" Directed her attention back to the little creature that was shaking his chubby little face back and forth, since he really didn't have a defined head.

"Now you've got something to worry about you're talking to no one."

"I was talking to myself!" Rin snapped back.

"Then you're worse off then I thought."

"Oh; you're no help and what do you know you're only a worm!" She began to walk off she didn't want to carry on the conversation.

"Wait, wait," she heard it's little voice call after her.

"What?"

"You'll know you're going the right way if you come to a blue and red door take the next two lefts then a right!"

"Blue and red door 2 lefts and a right." She repeated to herself, "Thank you."

Two lefts and a right later she found herself in front of two doors one blue and one red. She hadn't expected two doors she expected one door red and blue.

She approached with great caution she was learning to expect anything in this little world of horrors.

"Hmmph."

"What?" Rin stepped forward had one of the doors just made a noise.

"Omm ere," not the door but the knocker. She stepped forward.

"Yes."

"Takihk mt ommt."

"What?"

"He said take it out."

She turned the other knocker was now speaking.

"What?" She repeated.

"He said take it out of his mouth."

"Oh," Rin stepped forward a yanked the knocker from the gargoyles mouth.

"Mmm. . . That's better." He moved his stone lips.

"Which way should I go?"

"Red you should go Red,"

"No blue go blue that old fogies a liar."

"One of these doors leads to the castle the other to impending doom!" The red door accented the word doom.

"So one of you is lying?" Asked Rin, "And it's up to me to figure out which one."

"And if you choose wrong it will end with impending doom!"

"She heard you the first time you old coot."

"Shut up!"

"Wait, wait stop." Rin covered her ears. "If the blue door is so insistent that the Red door is wrong then the Red door must be the right door. It makes perfect sense."

"Here," She shoved the knocker back into the old Red doors mouth.

"Mmm nooh!" She knocked three times. It opened. "Thank you!" She stepped through the door. It closed by itself. All the doors seemed to close by themselves. The trail was narrow and dark from the towering walls.

A scream escaped her lips as she felt her foot step and make no contact with the ground. She was free falling. And then hands were all over her body holding her in place.

"Which way do you want to go?" The four hands closets to her had formed a face and were speaking to her.

"What?"

"Up or down?" Another face had formed.

"Well I already no what's up so how about down."

"Down."

"Uh-she said down."

"Wait was I wrong?"

"Down down you go!" They began to chant as they passed her down through the underground tunnel of hands. Millions of them were touching her passing her down. And the entire way they chanted. "Down down!" "She said Down!" It seemed it would never end there grips hurt her fragile body.

"Wait was I wrong?" Suddenly no hands and she was falling again she made contact with the ground. "Wait I want to go up." No response.

It was dark no light she could barely make out the piles of hay that were mounted in random places. It was like some kind of dungeon. She stood up she was filthy covered in muck and dirt the blood on her knee had dried. And the slivers in her hand hurt.

"I want to go back up." No response.

She looked around picking herself up she felt along the wall for any sign of a door. Nothing. What was she going to do? Even if the group had noticed she was gone how would they find her? No one would think of looking down here for her. But she wouldn't cry again crying did no good. She had to figure away out.

"Owww." She smacked her cheek something had just bitten her. She pulled her hand away trying to make out what it was she had definitely smashed it.

"Owww. Is right!"

"What? Who are you?" She felt like an idiot talking to her hand in total darkness.

"The names Myoga. Myoga the flea."

"Myoga?"

"Yes isn't that what I said."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Well Myoga I don't suppose you know a way out of here?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I fact I do," He replied.

"Really?" Asked Rin so far no one in this place could give her a straight answer to go anywhere.

"Yes. . ." The flea seemed to be thinking for a moment. "But what will I get in return for my services?"

"I don't know?" Rin replied she hadn't thought about that.

"Why should I help you if I get nothing out of it?"

"For the knowledge that you're helping a young girl."

"Was that sarcasm that I detected in your voice?"

Rin stopped for a moment what would a flea want that she could possible give. Then it hit her, "If you help me out I'll let you drink my blood." That sound a little strange but she was desperate.

"Hmm. . . Alright but only because I like you!"

"Good now how do we get out?"

"Walk ten paces to your right there should be a small door. Tap it three times and say exit."

"That's it."

"Yes now go it's not rocket science."

Sure enough ten paces to the right she felt a small door she tapped it three times and whispered "exit." It sprung open. But there was a problem it was really small it looked only ten inches tall by 8 wide.

"I'll never get through there."

"Of course you will."

"I'm skinny but not that skinny."

"Now listen up here you wont fit if you don't believe you will. Now if you really want out you have to believe you can make."

"But. . ."

"No. No. No arguing. Things are not always as they appear to be. Now believe."

"Okay." Rin closed her eyes but she didn't buy it. She tried to crawl through only her head made it.

"You do not believe hard enough." The flea snapped.

"But. . ."

"No."

"Fine," She closed her eyes forcing all thought of rationality from her mind. And it was as if the door expanded either that or she compressed. But next thing she knew she was outside. "I don't believe it." She looked back the opening was still small and she was still the same size.

"I told you." Replied the flea he jumped from her hand having recovered. He turned to face her. "Now you owe me something. . ." He stopped short as his gaze fell upon her.

"Izayio." (I think that's Inu-Yasha moms name I saw it somewhere once) The flea spoke a name.

"What?" Rin looked at him in confusion.

"Is that really you? No it can't be." The flea seemed to be talking to himself.

"Who?" Rin asked curiously.

"No one I mistook you for some one else."

"Oh well my names Rin." Before the last word escaped her lips the little bug had latched on to her cheek and was sucking until he was so large he fell off. And rolled not able to get up.

"Here." She picked him up and set him in the palm of her hand. Sure enough they were back outside.

"Well thank you." She stood. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the castle?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was band by lord Sesshomaru when he came into power for my associations with Inu-Yasha. Ungrateful child." He muttered. "I was there when he was born. And this is how he treats me. I've been trying to find my way out of this place. You'd think I'd remember."

Rin smiled. "Well you're welcome to travel with but I don't think I'll have any better luck." She scratched her face the flea bite itched.

"Why thank you Madame."

Rin rose the surroundings were much more appealing then the ones she'd seen so far. It was a bright spacious courtyard with many paths leading off of it.

"Now which one is it?" Rin spoke to herself tapping her chin as she thought.

"Just pick one," offered Myoga. "Will know if it's wrong or not in a little while."

"Okay how about that one." She had just pointed to whatever one she thought had the prettiest entrance.

The walls were covered in a thick healthy fine. She wanted to touch it; she reached out it was beautiful.

"Don't touch it!" Myoga snapped.

"Why?"

"Its illusion fine."

"Say what?"

"Illusion fine it will engulf your body and send you to relive your nightmares and traumas of life. And eventually will total engulf you."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Very much so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord knows how much time passed but still she trudged on with Myoga sitting on her shoulder. Her knee ached from the fall and it was beginning to darken. The sun disappearing behind the magnificent castle. They must have noticed that she was gone by now. Then I thought of dread filled her mind what if they weren't coming Sesshomaru had said know one had solved it. Maybe they figured she was gone already and to go looking for her would only be suicide on there part.

She had to sit down her knee was screaming she sat leaning against the Labyrinth wall. Making sure not to touch the illusion vine Myoga had warned her about. Soon sleep over came her. In her dreams she dreamed of her family her friends. And then a new dream came; a dark one she was with two people she did not know. And bandits, evil men; the woman told her to hide. She hid under the lose floor board but she heard them scream saw there blood. She was screaming now one of them had a hold of her ankle.

"Milady you must wake up!" A voice in the distance so very faint. "It has a hold of you; your ankle. The illusion vine you must wake up."

But it was too late she knew it she saw the man and woman die over and over again and she was becoming consumed. She felt something sucking on her face. "You must wake up. Fight it."

A flash of light; quick as a whip she was dazed what had happened the dreams had abruptly stopped. Where was she? She had to help those people. No she had to get the vine off her. She opened her eyes. A man stood before her. Tall his silver hair glowing in the moonlight; looking down upon her the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen a deep golden. An angel.

Her lips were chapped as she tried to speak, "Will you help me save them?" The people she still wasn't completely there. But surely he would help save them. Hadn't he just saved her?

His face remained unchanging starring down at her; a perfect mask. Her eye lids fell. And all was dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 10! Sorry I didn't post yesterday but this chapter was quite long and I had a lot of homework from being sick the previous day.

Reviews make me post faster!

LUVS


	11. Chapter 11 A helping hand

Okay here chapter. So please review! This story is 44 pages long right now in size 12 font! Okay I predict Rin's death will probably take another 7-12 chapters and then a bunch more after her death. That is if Sesshomaru goes after her? Don't worry I'll keep you busy for those 7-12 chapters so don't leave me. It's lonely in my mind with out you!

LUVS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin opened her eyes to light. She still lay in the same position she wondered if last night had been a dream. She rubbed her sift neck and tried to clear her thoughts. She looked up across from her sat the mysterious stranger from the night before his golden eyes studying her with untapped curiosity. Sesshomaru! Her mind processed his feature long face and full lips and long silvery hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She smoothed out her kimono which was bunched up above her knees. "I thought no one would come!"

He didn't reply his face remained unchanging. "Oh," She remembered Myoga and all his help and how he'd said Sesshomaru had banished him. "Please don't be hard on Myoga; he was only helping me and he was trying to escape." She was quick to defend her knew friend.

"I've already sent him." His voice like honey.

"But. . ." Rin began to argue irritated by his rudeness. Obviously he and Inu-Yasha shared the same behavior patterns when dealing with humans. But she couldn't deny that she had hoped that Sesshomaru would be more open to her. She didn't know why but she felt connected to him. Her face colored she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts.

"Thank you." She decided on realizing she had not yet thanked him he didn't have to come after her after all. He stood. Turning on his heels to walk away; Rin jumped up to follow.

"If I might be so bold may I ask where you have sent Myoga?"

"Away." Was his only answer, she debated for a moment then decided to keep prying.

"And where is away?" She heard him intake a ragged breath and decide on not answering.

"You know the flea really is quite clever; it would be a shame to lose him." Another ragged intake of breath. And again no answer.

Rin never liked silence even as a child if no one was around she would talk to herself to create noise. She began to hum. Lost in her own world.

"Quite." For a moment she didn't realize that he was talking to her. How rude. She was never one to be bossed around.

"No," she stated bluntly. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly causing her to almost run into him. She looked up at his face and immediately regretted her blunt answer. It was then she realized that if anyone had ever crossed Sesshomaru they alive too tell about it. "Sorry." She apologized quickly. He still didn't move. It felt as if something was crawling up her spine. She began to whistle to lessen her nerves. Then realizing the irony in that she stopped; they stood there for along time. Until she became bored and walked past him to admire a bush growing a strange looking fruit. She felt his eyes on her back and she tried not to think about it. Her face colored. He was a confusing man she didn't like confusing it well confused her. She turned to look at him he hadn't moved; the sun reflecting off his pale skin making his hair shimmer. He looked like a statue carved out of some unknown stone. So beautiful and yet a rugged under lying tone. She wondered if he could see the coloring in her cheeks.

Without warning he steeped forward and began on his pathway to the castle; Rin following at a distance. "Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was timid. "How much farther till we reach the castle?" No answer. He was like talking to a wall. But much, much more interesting to look at.

"A while." She almost laughed he was so good at speaking she thought bitterly. He had such a sexy voice yet never used it what a shame.

"Do you suppose will be there before sun down?"

"Maybe."

Her knee ached form walking and a large purple bruise had formed. She preoccupied herself with picking slivers from her hand.

"What do the markings on your face mean?" She was so bored she had just asked what ever had come to her mind it wasn't as if she expected an answer.

"The moon symbolizes that I' am the heir and now Lord of the western lands. As for the stripes of red they represent a demons rank. You'll often see powerful demons with one or more markings on there face. This symbolizes there rank." It was the most she'd ever heard him speak at all.

"Then you are powerful?" Rin asked. She saw a brief smirk pass over his face.

"The more stripes the more powerful the demon. There are 13 stripes possible and they cover the body in various places. The closer to 13 the more powerful you are."

Rin did the math there were 4 on his face that were visible and two on his arm she remembered this from his whip performance the night before. If he really was that powerful she wondered how many others littered his body. That caused her to blush.

"And how many do you have?" She tried to keep her tone even.

"I used to have 12."

"Used too?" She asked.

"Yes when my arm was removed I lost two of them." She hadn't realized that the arm he wore now was not his real one. But as she looked closer she saw a slight difference in skin tone and nail shape.

"So that's not your real arm."

"No."

"Whose is it?"

"A demon named Naraku. When he was defeated I took his arm as a consolation for all my time he'd wasted."

"Is it a powerful arm?"

"Yes."

"I have all my real body parts." She realized how stupid and probably provocative this sounded after she said it. "At least I hope there real. I mean I would know if they weren't." She was done.

Night was falling again. And every time she stepped she winced from pain. "Are we going to stop for the night?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No."

She debated on telling him she wanted too but fought against it. They were passing through the second courtyard and she caught a glimpse of the castle only a few miles off. They were almost there. She realized she hadn't eaten a thing in the past 48 hours and the fatigue was creeping over her. She was dehydrated and a cold sweat was breaking out over her brow. She leaned against the wall.

"I have to stop." She didn't want to be burden but she knew she wasn't going to make it.

He kept walking so she said it a bit louder. "Have to stop!"

"No." Was his answer.

"You don't understand I can't go on." What a jerk!

Stopped and exhaled loudly obviously annoyed. She leaned against the wall sliding down into a sitting position. Just a little sleep she thought closing her eyes. She was vaguely aware of two strong hands scooping her up off the ground. And she was moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 11. The next one will be longer.

Reviews make me post faster.

LUVS


	12. Chapter 12 Thank you Lord Sesshomaru

Here is chapter 12; thank you for all those who reviewed. It is much appreciated.

LUVS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes slowly she had a headache. She rolled over but then rolled back to the little grove in which her body had made warm. She looked around more clearly the room was beautiful huge she could fit her whole house inside this one room. The bed in which she laid on consisted of several silken comforters and millions of pillows satin, silk and velvet all soft to the touch. The bed was a four poster which allowed soft breezy fabrics to hang from the poles. She felt like a princess. The head board behind her reached to the ceiling and was hand embroidered with what looked like a family tree. She looked about the rest of the room drawing her attention away from the intricate design on the head board. The back wall of the room was completely glass; showing the moon. It over looked the vast Labyrinth which had caused her so much pain. The walls were painted a deep shade of red and on the ceiling were painted beautiful angels of all shapes and sizes. There was little else in the room beside the huge bed which was half submerged in the floor. She pushed back the covers and pushed herself up to floor above. The marble tile was cold on her bare hands and feet. She shivered not that she could see the room better she realized it had a large wardrobe closet at one end and a dresser and table with a full length mirror. Every so often there were richly colored rugs that were placed in no particular order on the floor. She jumped from one to the other not want to touch the cold floor again the rugs were plush under her feet and every time she jumped to a new one she sank into it a little bit. There were two doors to the room the smaller door she suspected was the bathroom so she headed towards the double doors which climbed to the ceiling.

It took quite a bit of effort on her part to pull the large oak door open just enough that she could squeeze through. It thudded shut behind her. The corridor was long and dark there were no windows, every few feet a torch was hooked to the wall to provide minimal light. Rin began to walk avoiding the samurai suits of armor that looked as if they were statues. She didn't look into there dark battle helmets for fear that something would be starring back at her. She didn't dare look behind her either instead she began to hum a tune she'd hummed for as long as she could remember. She never remembered hearing anywhere nor did she remember making it up it had always been there. A sort of sad melody full of grief and unrequited love; she turned the corner down another long corridor the same as the last. She was beginning to think that maybe this was a part of the labyrinth some sort of trick.

"SIN!" She almost jumped out of her skin. Clutching her heart she looked behind her to see a small toad like creature running towards her through the barely light hallway.

"Master Jaken is that you?"

"No you dumb child it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me who else."

"Sorry," She muttered. She wondered if Jaken realized that he still called her by the wrong name. But before she could say anything she spoke again.

"I can not believe you got lost."

"How could I not!" She quickly defended herself.

"All you had to do was follow us and you couldn't even do that right! And Lord Sesshomaru had to come find you! You little troublemaker you're lucky that Lord Sesshomaru is such a great demon I would just leave you to rot!"

She tuned his ranting out. "Wait, Jaken."

"What?"

"Myoga what happened to him?"

"That lousy flea got what was coming to him."

"Then why don't you get what's coming to you."

"Watch your tongue girl." She stuck it out at him but she doubted he saw in the darkness.

"Wait, Jaken."

"What? This is like instant replay. Wait, Jaken." He mimicked her in a rude tone.

"Who is Izayio?" Jaken's eyes widened even larger if that is even possible!

"Shhh! Do you want us both dead?"

"No." She replied sarcastically. But it was actually the truth she didn't want to make anyone angrier then needed to be. "But who is she?"

"You know that Sesshomaru has a brother that half mutt Inu-Yasha. Well there mothers are different Izayio is the human wench who birthed Inu-Yasha.

"So it's his mother?"

"No she just birthed him. Are you dumb? Of course she's his mother. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Was she pretty?"

"Of course not she was human!" Said Jaken appalled by her question.

"Oh."

"Why?" He asked again.

"No reason."

"You're an odd one. Now hurry your reject friends are wait for you."

She followed quietly. The flea had mistaken her as Izayio. Did that mean she was ugly?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin where the hell have you been?" Inu-Yasha was the first to speak.

"I got lost."

"Well we realized that." Kagome shot him the evil eye. "What he's trying to say is were glad you're safe."

"I know what I' m trying to say and that is not it."

"Quite." Scolded Sango. "Rin darling are you alright." Sango was the most motherly of the group; probably because she had a little one of her own. Who Miroku was now rocking trying to get him to fall asleep.

"Sorry." Repeated Rin that was all she could say.

"It's fine." She looked up when she heard the voice she had come so accustom to hearing and yet she heard it so few little times. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken immediately fell to his stubby knees. Rin followed. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for rescuing me," She bowed deeper. Inu-Yasha looked at her in shock as did the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 12. A bit of a cliffy but not much sorry it wasn't longer I promise the next chapter will be really; really long which will be posted tomorrow. Probably no later then 8 look for it.

Reviews make me post faster!

LUVS


	13. Chapter 13 A song

ATTENTION READ THIS BEFORE CONINUING!

Alright here is Chapter 13 I hope its good. If I don't start getting some serious reviews I am so scraping this story. But not to my forever faithful reviewers I will continue to send the story straight to your e-mail address but I would appreciate your reviews still they mean a lot to me please I would like to continue posting of but feel I' am wasting my time. You all know who you are if you have forgotten her is my personal thanks! The ones with dashes by your names special thanks because you have reviewed so much and I' am most grateful!

BlueishAngel ----

Sugarsweet pie ----

Icygirl2 ---

mblue ---

serena221 ---

Chillkat

dragonlance

misterious advisor ---

TheEvilAshleyness

stassi

Wolfgirl13

Cagalli-Yula-Athha ---

1Tierra ---

Spirtually-lunar ---

Shadow-seeker-13

Snow Mouse

Long Lost Dream 37

Secret Angel Forever21

hmm

Baka inu

Odi et amo.

verycherry

Cyndi

Thank you to all; now here is chapter 13! This is my favorite chapter so far; besides the first meeting of the two after 8 years.

Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin what the hell are you doing?" Barked Inu-Yasha. She immediately flushed red. "I' am thanking the person how saved my life," She spat back in indifference.

"Looked more like you were cleaning the floor with your tongue," Inu-Yasha snorted back laughter.

She glared death in his direction. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Bringing all the attention in the room back to him; this wasn't very difficult. He was not wearing his usual attire tonight. He wore his white pants as usual but was bare foot. His shirt was a deep golden brown a few shades darker then his eyes. He'd ditched his boa and armor and his muscles were apparent through the light fabric; long and lean rippling with every slight movement. His hair was slightly tousled like he'd been standing in the wind or running. His cheeks a rosier color then usual almost matched his full pink lips.

"You look nice," Kagome offered always the first to give a compliment.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Very nice," Sango agreed. Miroku was the one to clear his throat this time. Sango rolled her eyes pretending as if she hadn't heard it.

Sesshomaru pretend as if he'd not heard a thing. No thank for the girls kind input. Rin only starred she wasn't very good with words. And she knew if she opened her mouth she'd either say something incredibly stupid or drool.

Sesshomaru turned and disappeared into the room of the doorway he'd been standing in. A simple gesture but filled with so much grace.

"Come," Jaken directed them through the door to the dinning hall where the enormous table was set for dinner. The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the room in the house. She felt under dressed every where she went in his castle; of course she'd only been in three room and a walk way but if this was what the rest of the palace looked like she didn't want to be seen in it.

They all sat Rin was the only one left standing.

"SIN, sit down." Barked Jaken.

There were plenty of open seats but she knew where she wanted to sit. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table he was the only one with out a plate or any food in front of him. He just watched everyone else observing there actions. Inu-Yasha sat all the way at the other end of the table glaring his older brother down. Oh brotherly love Rin thought bitterly she wished Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru got along it would make it so much easier to talk to him without looking like a moron. She blushed she was being selfish and she shouldn't be think this way. She silently beat herself up what would a demon of Lord Sesshomaru's status ever want with a human. She shook her head did she honestly think Lord Sesshomaru even thought of her as a friend let alone more. She was an idiot she didn't even like him. Convincing herself it was obviously some demonic aura he held over all women she sat down. The toad sat next to her unfortunately. She pushed her pesky shorter bang out of her eyes. Trying to keep her attention directed at her food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked Kagome Rin was instantly angry at her. What made her think she could ask Sesshomaru questions?

She was shocked by her own thoughts. "Shut up Rin." She said aloud to herself. Jaken looked at her like she was crazy. But that didn't bother her.

"I do not eat your pathetic source of food. I find it disgusting and devoid of any taste."

"What do you eat then?" Asked Rin she was so caught up in her mental battle she hadn't checked her tongue. The strange look that passed over his face instantly made her regret asking. She didn't want to know.

"You really want to know?" He asked his face back in the perfect neutral mask.

Rin shook her head not trusting herself to answer.

"He eats little girls like you for breakfast, lunch and dinner; he prefers his food alive." Jaken snorted in laughter at the look that passed over Rin's face. "Dumb human asking a demon Lord what he eats." Jaken continued to mutter to herself.

"Fluffy." All the sudden Rin yelled changing the subject. "You didn't you. . ." Rin stopped. "Eat him." She chocked out tears building up in her eyes.

"You really are dumb!" The toad screamed. "You think The Lord of the Western Lands would eat your dog! We left that mutt to the servants to take care of."

Inu-Yasha howled with laughter even Kagome snickered at her a little. "Oh," She looked at her plate. "I'm sorry."

"You're done." Jaken continued ranting on.

"I didn't mean to offend you by thinking you'd eat my dog." She continued to stare as if talking to her plate.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. And she worked up enough courage to look up ever so slightly. She caught his eye swallowing hard she tried to break the trance that he'd sent her into. Like the first time she'd seen him. So much hurt behind his eyes that he covered up with a perfect mask. She wanted to mend his broken soul. No she shook her head. He was evil he eat people for heavens sake. What was she thinking? She did not like him not one bit. He was ugly and cruel and selfish and evil! Demons were bad she'd been taught to avoid them. She found it very difficult to disprove the accusation against him for he was not ugly. Yes he was she argued.

"I' am not attracted to him in the least."

"SIN. Who the hell are you talking too?" She blushed she had not realized she'd said the last part aloud. Everyone was starring at her. She wanted to leave but that would only cause even more of an uproar. She felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her and a terrible thought crossed her mind. What if he could read her mind? She'd heard that some demons could do it. Oh she hoped to Buddha that he could not! Everyone knew who she was talking about they just didn't voice it. You don't know embarrassment until you are in my position right now she thought. She hoped Sesshomaru was dense but he didn't seem like that type.

Her stomach was felt as if butterflies were beating there wings against her lining. And her heart beat so loud and fast that she was sure the dog with there ultra sensitive hearing could hear it.

Kagome sensing Rin's unease took over. "Perhaps we should retire. It is getting late and we need an early start tomorrow." Rin was so thankful of Kagome at that moment she thought she would cry.

"Good idea." Voiced Sango.

"Yes Wonno is tired and so am I." Threw in Miroku; only Inu-Yasha and Shippo seemed to want to stay but finally Kagome convinced them to retire also.

They left there plates and Rin headed back towards her room.

-----------------------------------------------------

She woke quite suddenly. Music? She lay in bed a little longer think she imagined it. Then after not hearing it cease slowly crept from bed and slipped back into her kimono which smelled horrible.

All the lamps in the hallway were extinguished and it was black she thought of crawling back into bed and forgetting everything but her curiosity would never let her fall back to sleep she knew that.

She walked in the general direction she thought the sound was coming from it gradually became louder she wandered through the dinning room and through another door down a long hallway of all glass and into a parlor. The music was quite loud now and she followed it up stairs several times she took wrong turns and ran into dead ends she then had to backtrack. She was so deep within the palace she'd never find her way back. The castle was like its own Labyrinth. She arrived at two large doors like the ones that were in her room but larger. She could barely make out the picture painted on it of a large animal a dog. Like on the rock surface that Sesshomaru had opened with the charm. She pushed it didn't budge. She felt around for a handle nothing final her hand found some kind of groove. It was small and couldn't possibly be a handle. She was going to continue her search when she was overcome with an idea. She felt the little groove like a moon.

She took off her necklace and turning with a push of her palm showed it into the outline. It fit. Her heart beat in excitement she tried the door once more it eased open slightly with much effort she pushed it open just enough to slip through.

The corridor was wide and long with several doors leading of into other rooms she guessed. At the end there was a small streak of light. Seeping out of a barely open door; the music was loudest now a soft melody, haunting dark full of sorrow. She crept down the hallway hiding in the darkest of shadows.

She carefully peaked through the door only one eye the rest of her body hidden behind the wall. She almost yelled out at the sight which met her eyes. Sesshomaru sat behind a piano. (I don't think they had them back then but hell he shipped it in from Europe.)

He wore no shirt and his eyes were closed. His pale chest gleamed in the light his muscles defined in shadows; his hair sparkling. His hands moved like liquid over the keys. Rin placed her hand on the door trying to ease it open just a bit more. He looked completely serene at peace a look she didn't think his facial muscles possible of making. His shoulders were broad accompanied by a thin waste. The music was so beautifully sad she got caught up in the moment and slipped just slightly causing the hand that was on the door to push it open enough to make it creak. Before she could move two golden eyes immediately caught her one peeking eye she froze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it Chapter 13.

Reviews make me post faster!

LUVS


	14. Chapter 14 Barely tolerable

You have all convinced me to keep writing thank you for the reviews.

LUVS ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew he'd seen her rather or not he knew it was here was different story. She turned to run but like a flash of lightning it happened so fast she was thrown against the wall all the breath in her lungs escaping her. When she tired to inhale more she realized she could not for a hand was clapped tightly around her throat while the held her stomach to the wall; she began to panic struggling against his strong arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was little more then a growl.

She tried to speak but could only make a wheezing gasping sound for the air she desperately needed. She grasped both of her tiny hands around his wrist and tried to force his hand to lessen his hold.

His hand took enough pressure off so she could speak she gasped for as much air as she could get.

"I heard music."

"And t hat was your invitation to follow me here." His hand re-tighten around her petit neck. She tried to shake her head, no. But was only meet with pain.

"Please!" She managed to gasp.

He let her go she crumpled to the floor gasping desperately for air she saw spots in front of her vision and her head hurt. He walked away from her a slipped a light shit on not bother to tie it up in the front.

After a few moments the room stopped spinning and she tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely audible and she tried to stop the shaking. She had never been more frightened in her entire life.

"How'd you get in her?" His voice was cold.

"The door and my necklace and. . ." She couldn't think straight how could something so beautiful be so deadly? But the two often went hand in hand.

"What necklace?" He growled.

"My necklace. It's a moon. My father gave it to me and I thought I'd try it in the door." She was trying to hold back tears and her voice shook.

She didn't look up from the ground. She rubbed her neck it was sore. And her stomach hurt. Tears began rolling down her cheeks she couldn't stop them. They dripped onto the polished hard wood floor.

"Get out SIN." His voice cut like a knife.

She sniffed "My names not SIN." She replied quietly.

"What'd you say?" He growled.

She spoke louder losing control of her voice she screamed now angry at him mixed with the fear of him; her voice broke cracked at her name. "My names not SIN its RIN! And it you were trying to scare me add be an asshole; you succeeded." She ran past him and out the door sobbing on controllably. She ran down the long corridor and just kept running it was nearly sunrise. She didn't have any idea where she was going she just kept running taking turns left and right leading herself deeper and deeper into the castle until she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

She rubbed her neck as she sobbed never had she been touched in such a violent manor she'd always been treated with the utmost respect at home. Then a thought crossed her mind a little voice you're no longer home. You left them to train and if you die. Your family will not know they think you're off training to be a priestess not trying save the world from evil forces.

She wanted to go home but she knew it too late for that.

She turned hearing footsteps behind her. She got up to run but tripped again finally she gave up.

Something fell in her line of vision clanking against the floor loudly. She looked down it was her moon pedant.

"You forgot it." The same beautiful voice she had tired so hard not to fall in love with. She closed her fist around the pendant the tears still falling freely dripped down onto her closed fist.

She heard him turn to leave. She didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay she felt safe with him around. But then the rational part of her mind argued he was not safe he'd just almost killed her. But she didn't want to leave in the morning on terms such as these. But he tried to kill her. But he was just protecting his privacy. Rin are you moron the more sane part of her mind argued. He's a nut job.

"Wait," She called out. What was happening to her she would of never let anyone treat her this way but now she was on the floor calling to the man who had just threatened her life.

His footsteps ceased. Rin walk away she argued. "Wait." She called again she spun herself around to face him. He still had his back turned to her.

"How can you not apologize?"

"For what?" He snapped.

"For scarring me like you did."

"You're pathetic human."

"Turn around and look at me," She was becoming frantic what was happening. She wanted to see his face.

Slowly as if time moved slower for him he turned around. "What?" It was a low murmur a dangerous murmur she doubted if anyone had ever told him to turn around before.

Her eyes shown with tears. "Why are you mean?"

He didn't reply he only looked down upon her as if she were a disgusting piece of filth.

Rin wanted to stand but she didn't trust her knees. "I feel as though I know you." She didn't know what she was saying now the words flowed freely to long locked up.

"Impossible." Was his answer.

"Like I' m meant to be with you. . ."

He glared at her. "You don't know how many women I've that from. What makes you so special? And a pathetic human at that."

She looked at floor she was beginning to lose her nerve. "Because I can help you."

He laughed out rite at this it was a cold bitter laugh, "You help me?"

She nodded. She felt little more then a speck of dust now; she'd lost her nerve. Sesshomaru was smirking she could just barely make out his features. He knew he'd broken her.

She changed the subject. "Was Izayio beautiful?" She remembered Jaken telling her she had been ugly.

She watched his face his whole body demeanor change before her eyes his eyes darken eyebrows buried together and his body tense.

"Do not speak that name!" His voice was a dangerous whisper full of poison.

Rin swallowed hard. "But was she?"

"Shut up." He hissed. She knew she was tempting a cobra but she couldn't stop.

"Do I look like her?" She whispered.

It was silent for along time she thought maybe he'd left she was afraid to look up. She didn't move she wasn't even breathing.

"Yes."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Am I beautiful?"

"Barely tolerable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 14

Reviews make me post faster!

LUVS


	15. Chapter 15 loving memory

IMPORTANT: Okay I have a lot of people asking whether or not Sesshomaru recognizes Rin. And a lot of think Sesshomaru just a little dense; well let me give you a little briefing of course he knows it her, hello he's lord of the western lands! Here are some reasons why it has not been expressed in the story yet. 1.) It's not like Rin would remember him anyways. 2.) He's a cold bastard and doesn't want to admit his feelings or attachments to anyone, especially a human. 3.) It's told from only Rin's POV. And you can only hear what she is thinking. 4.) She reminds him of Inu-Yasha's mother Izayio. . . But who knows he does have his fathers genes. Maybe they share the same taste in women too.

Chapter 15! Thank you for all the reviews!

LUVS

And bluesihangel it was bothering I forgot to put the ing on the end. Sorry. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group awoke and was ready to leave as soon as the sun had shown its first rays of light. Inu-Yasha was impatient to leave he said he couldn't stand another second in that house with his brother. Kagome just said it was miracle either one of them were still alive with the tempers they had.

Jaken led them outside of the castle and trough the Labyrinth, this time she did not get lost. Sesshomaru did not see them off. He didn't even come down to say good bye. When they reached the rock surface Jaken tapped in three times with his staff and it opened. The little toad turned around and left without a word. Rin took one look back at the castle before following the others through the cliff surface. She walked on holding Fluffy in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Months pasted in which all they did was travel around. Miroku had preformed 3 burial ceremonies. For two of the three boys from her village who had fallen ill and passed on one was the only one she'd known to start off with the other she had come to know as Qeralk. Now only Jediai remained the youngest of the three to join the journey. The last was her life companion and best friend she had cried for days none stop when she'd lost Fluffy. Sometimes she still cried when ever she was cold and lonely. She wore his little collar as a bracelet and imagined that one day she'd be reunited with her friend.

They were at this present time deep inside the Southern woods. Her feet had become callused from all the walking. They'd been to a total of 8 villages occasionally they fought a few pesky demons Rin had become quite good at fighting with a sword though she was nothing to marvel at. In each village they were greeted the same way. As outsiders until they saved the village folk from some weak demon. They'd heard rumor of the Southern Lords power and evilness. Many people had fled from that land for the Eastern Lands because of the vast amount of demons which in inhabited it.

There had been some rumor that, that might be where the rip was located. But nothing was for sure.

Inu-Yasha led the group as usual; Wonno had grown a lot in the several months that had passed and was now difficult for Sango to carry for long periods of time. Though he wasn't walking yet he was close to it.

Unlike the Western lands which were lush in forest and greenery the Southern lands were a dry barren place, with scarce water and even less food. It was in these hills that the legendary Totsai made his home. Though no human could enter his domain meaning Rin would probably never see the old master.

They'd been in many battles and she had two scars on her right leg from it at once she would have cared how they made her look but now she could care less. Rin lagged behind the group as usual the soil had burned her feet to crisp and now she could no longer feel the intense heat. She fingered her necklace in thought it had been three days since she'd slept and she was feeling just a slight bit out of it.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked cheerful as always.

"What'd you mean what are we going to do?" Snapped Inu-Yasha. "I told you were going search the southern lands."

"Don't we need like so kind of permission?" Chimed in Shippo.

"Look," Growled Inu-Yasha "I don't need no one's stink permission to do anything."

"You know Shippo is right we would be on much better terms and get far less of a hassle if we requested permission from the Lord."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"You know he's right." Sango said shifting Wonno to her other hip.

"Fine if you want to go out of your way to ask so Lord if we can look around see if I care." He hopped ahead of them.

"He's such a baby," Kagome wined.

"Yes but he can't help." Miroku replied in Inu-Yasha's defense. "Men don't like to succumb to another mans level."

Kagome snorted. "I'll keep that in mind." Rin smiled she had a respect for Kagome keeping hold over such a powerful man.

"Rin; honey," Rin looked up to see Kagome's smiling face.

"Never fall in love there a bunch of morons."

"Amen to that." Said Sango shifting Wonno yet again.

"That can't all be bad." Rin said innocently.

"Oh honey let me tell you about it."

"Preach it sister."

(Breaks out in song to the tune of the song that goes: at first I was afraid I was petrified.)

Kagome: At first you're sure you can change his stubborn your just keeps on telling you that's how you'll get along.

Sango & Kagome: But you're wrong you can't change a damn thing. You should have left him to begin with. You should went on your way. But now he's back and you can't help but want him and his sweet words crevasse you night and day.

-----

Rin couldn't help but laugh it was as if she'd just entered a musical.

"You know I resent that." Purred Miroku.

"Me too," said Shippo.

"Men aren't all bad Rin," Said Miroku directing his attention to her. "You just have to find the right one."

"And let me tell you it isn't easy," Sighed Kagome having finished the song. Which she and Sango seemed to know it exact unison; meaning they'd probably had a lot of time on there plate one day.

"Hey hurry up I can see the castle." Barked Inu-Yasha.

"Oh keep your shirt on were coming." Kagome giggled at her own joke joined by Sango. But Rin was to distracted thinking. There had to be someone out there for her. She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update I haven't been feeling well and I just started drivers ed and I have a whole lot of homework to catch up on. I promise next chapter will be longer and better. P.S this chapter is in loving memory of Fluffy.

LUVS


	16. Chapter 16 Deformities

Chapter 16! Sorry it's taken so long!

----------------------

The castle was not to her liking it was stifling in heat and the dark cluttered décor made her feel out of place.

Not long after Inu-Yasha had rudely told them that the castle was just ahead. Then they had been met by a very odd welcoming band. One was very short and appeared to be human other than the fact that he had a third some what hairy arm that was too big for his petit body the mans face had been scared badly. Rin had tried not to stare at the group because of there deformities but she found it hard not to the small man was not the weirdest looking of the group. They hadn't spoken at all and the short journey to the castle was spent in uncomfortable silence. They were now sitting in what was supposed to be the waiting room to see the Lord. It looked more like cell to Rin.

The small man had stayed with them while the others went to retrieve the Lord. She could feel his eyes on her back he'd been looking at her in away that had made her uncomfortable almost the whole trip. She tried to come up with reasons why this could be; he was jealous that he was deformed and she wasn't. He saw her nice clothes and envied them. Although they weren't that great they were better then his. She tried to think of more reasons for she never though herself beautiful especial to the opposite sex. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what that look meant. She just didn't want to confront it. She shifted a little closer to Inu-Yasha although she doubted the man would do anything. And Inu-Yasha just gave her a weird look as to say what the hell get away from me.

Finally the others emerged and beckoned for the group to follow them. She'd only been in one other castle and that had been the Western lands. It had been beautiful and mysterious all at the same time but here something was wrong the darkness was not welcoming as the other castles had been. It didn't scream come explore my secrets it seemed to push against her trying to engulf her soul. She didn't want Inu-Yasha to think she was hitting on him so she didn't move any closer to him. But this was one time she wished she hadn't been in the back. She could hear the small man following not far behind her. She could swear something was rubbing up against her feet. She focused on how white Inu-Yasha's hair was and how she could see it even though she was in the dark.

Her mind drifted off to somewhere else. What had there father looked like? He must have been handsome to have to sons with such good genes. Inu-Yasha's mother had looked like her. Probably with longer hair though.

Then what had Sesshomaru's mother looked like? She must have been beautiful exotic looking. She could assume that the father was the one with the white hair and golden eyes. For both sons had them.

She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized they'd stopped she bumped right into the back for Inu-Yasha who made a noise that sounded like a low growl. She began to giggle no matter how human he may appear on the outside he still had a dog's soul.

The group fanned out into a small room at the far end sat the lord on top a throne he was completely clothed in fabrics of different colors. The group of the deformed immediately fell to there knees in a low bow there foreheads touching the floor. Rin and the others nodded there thanks but didn't bow.

Inu-Yasha was the first to speak. "We're requesting permission to investigate your land."

The lord didn't move he didn't even seem to of heard them. Rin looked at Kagome, Kagome shrugged. Then finally the massive lord moved it took him a few moments to rise from the ground. Every hair on Rin's body screamed danger but the others seemed unaffected.

The lord removed his hood Rin gasped. He was grotesquely deformed large amounts of flesh plastered to the side of his head his head had to measure at least 37 inches around. His eyes were far set and surrounded by puffy amounts of grayish flesh. His mouth was of centered making his jaw look as if it were dislocated. Rin was in complete and utter shock it was a castle for the deformed. An army of the deformed. Rin had never been aloud out much as a child she'd never seen so many deformed.

"Kagome," she whispered. "What is this place?"

Kagome did not answer.

The lord spoke. "Welcome to my land. You are aloud to stay as long as you please." His voice was unused and difficult to understand.

Miroku was the first to recover always the gentlemen. "Thank you your gracious lord." He bowed, "and perhaps we may start are search with your castle?" Rin wanted to scream no this place was dark morbid and scary but she didn't want to offended the inhabitants of it.

And so the search began. Rin was paired with Shippo investigate the lower parts of the castle. She didn't feel very reassured with her partner even though Shippo was a nice guy she was stronger then he was. Inu-Yasha and Kagome took the east and west wings. While Miroku, Sango and Wonno took the north and south wings.

Rin thought about all the cases of death she'd heard rumor of as a child and they all took place with young virgins walking down into the basement.

The steps were dark and she tried to make as little noise as possible. Shippo clung to her arm like a second skin. The basement had once been used as torture chamber and the remnants of those who had suffered still remained. A chill ran down her spine. The hallway was long and narrow. Chambers that had been used as prison cells led off from the hallway like a jail. Some of the cells went so far back that she couldn't see the end of them. She ran past these not wanting to be in front of them. She kept glancing over her shoulder as if she were being followed. She thought about the petit man and her eyes widened. Her pace quickened and she turned the corner to be met by another long hallway with cells. Neither she nor Shippo spoke afraid that they might cause some great disturbance. But she could feel Shippo trembling against her arm. Various torture devices littered the cells in this hallway. The other cells must have been the holding cells while these cells were where the actual torturing was done.

She began to hum a melody that she'd know her entire life. But did not remember making in up it was a sort of soft melody full of joy and protection. Something caught her eye in one of the darker cells it glistened slightly in the dull light of the torches. She stopped.

"Rin what are you doing?" Gasped Shippo, "Come on lets get out of here."

"Hang on," was all she said to reply.

"Rin." Shippo begged.

She stepped forward into the cell the object could no longer be seen glittering so she knelt down. Shippo climbed up to the top of her not wanting to be near to floor. She began to fill around. The ground was moist and covered in slim and decaying plants and other unknown substances that Rin did not want to know about. Finally her left hand fell on something ruff like leather. She picked it up trying see what it was.

"What is it Rin?" Asked Shipppo.

She traced the cover and felt a small in indentation a round half jagged cut. She was about to tell Shippo when she was overcome by a different thought if she told him he would surely tell the others. And this was her treasure.

"It's nothing." She slipped the object in her kimono.

"Lets get out here she replied changing the subject."

"Good idea," Shippo was happy the way the conversation was going.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There is chapter 16 I wonder what the mysterious object is?

Reviews make me post faster!

And once again I apologize for making you wait so long. I had a tough week.

LUVS!


	17. Chapter 17 Alive again!

Here it is chapter 17.

LUVS

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rin emerged from the darken dungeons with a much relived Shippo. She was filthy as was Shippo after some rude comments from Inu-Yasha about her appearance she snuck away to the hot springs for a cleansing bath.

She slipped out of her kimono and lowered herself into the bath water. It was to hot at first but after a few moments her body got used to the heat and she sat back allowing the warm water to soothe her aching body. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the rocky side of the hot springs. Her eyes flew open and she quickly hopped out of the springs shivering in the colder air. She reached for her kimono that she'd disregarded with little care a few moments earlier. She searched the inside frantically until she found what she been looking for. She pulled the mysterious object out and with out examining it ran back to the hot springs. After safely back in the tub she turned all her curiosity to the object in her hands. It was a small leather bound book no bigger then a card but quite thick. On the front was a roughly carved moon shape filled in with a silvery ink. That must have been what was gleaming in the darkness. She felt her excitement grow it was like a real treasure. She opened it slowly anxious to read it contents. The print inside was long and elegant smudged to unreadable in some places but if she strained she could read most of the writing.

The date was scribbled up in the corner it dated back, well she really didn't want to do the math but she assumed at least over 500 years ago. She smiled it was like a piece of history as she realized it was someone's journal.

She began to read:

I just received word from my father that I' am to marry in less than a month. I'm writing for I fear that this maybe the last memories of my innocence it not like I didn't expect this to happen. Every daughter must go out on her own one day and be mated. I' am not scared at least that is what I tell myself. I haven't written in a journal for a long time, well I've never really written in a journal I've never really had anything important enough to write about. I would usual talk to my older sister but she is upset now that I' am to marry before her. And she tells me that I should be happy to have such a man to take care of me. My father I can't talk too for her would not understand the feelings of a young woman such as myself. And it would improper to speak so freely to my mother. But I' am scared not of the man whom I' am to marry but the things that he will expect of me. I do not see myself as ready to bare children. But I could not ask for a kinder man. I have been very fortunate in my father's choice. He is well respected and feared. If I were not what I' am; I suppose I wouldn't be engaged to him? But because of my demon heritage I will bare him a pure bred son. A full dog demon.

A sound to Rin's left caused her to immediately slam the book shut. And sink lower into the water. She eased her way around the rock which jutted up from the mild of the hot spring. She saw a figure emerge from the castle and make its way down towards the springs. As it came closer she eased her way further around the rock making sure to stay out of sight.

It was young man not at all like the other inhabitants of the castle. His hair was long and black and his eyes were jade green. He was fit; quite the sight to see she flushed as she realized his intention. He stopped just short of the spring and removed his shirt she shielded her eyes like the good girl she was until he was safely in the water. He was humming to himself. Rin tried to regulate her breathing she'd never seen a man naked before. And she wasn't about to. Even worse a man had never seen her naked before and that wasn't about to change either.

He sat there scrubbing himself for some time until another figure emerged form the castle and made his way down to the water line.

She realized it was the lord and sank even deeper into the water. The Lords progress was slow because of his size and when he finally arrived next to the younger more handsome man he was completely out of breath.

Rin had never seen a real good look of the lord and now she could. He was an ugly sight to behold gray skin excess fat. He was so grotesque Rin couldn't even look at him. She swore if he got into the springs it didn't matter who the hell was around she'd run out of there naked. But luckily it looked that his only intention was to talk to the other man.

"Lord Kenji. I've been looking for you everywhere." The grotesque creature bowed to the man in the springs.

'Lord' Rin thought.

"Ahhh. Tomeyo." The man in the water looked up at the Lord.

"I've done everything you've said," The creature out of the water replied.

"Good. Good." Was all the other man relpied.

So Rin thought processing all she was hearing the grotesque Lord was nothing but a front for this man. But why?

"You are dismissed," The man in the water waved his had for the other fake Lord to leave. The creature merely just shuffled.

"What is it?"

"But my Lord what about the other end of our deal."

"Oh. Of course you up held your end of the bargain. Now I' am a man of my word."

Rin was all but a giant prune by now and she wanted desperately to leave.

"Yes, yes my lord." The huge creature nodded its head in excitement." The younger man smiled a cruel smile that did not reach his eyes. He stood up and Rin's hand immediately flew to shield her virgin eyes.

When she opened her eyes next the grotesque lord was no longer in sight instead a rather large plumb man with a health shade of pink skin stood where the once disabled Lord stood. The man looked at himself and squealed in excitement.

"I did not think it possible." He exclaimed! "I' am alive again."

"Yes." Was all the other man said, "You thought I could not do it?"

"Oh no;" The large man shifted uncomfortably. "I believed in you entirely."

What had just happened the man large had said "alive again." What did this mean? Rin wanted nothing more then to leave. This was one mystery she did not want to unravel.

"Prepare the soldiers." Said the younger man he was still out of the water and was facing away from Rin. She avoid looking down and kept her eyes on the other mans face.

"We attack the west a dawn."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru watch out!"

There it is chapter 17. Who are these people and who does the mysterious journal belong to. By the way Rin had to hold it above the water the entire time. In case you were wondering what had happened to it. I was kind of vague on that. Tell me who you think the journal belongs to.

Reviews make me update faster!

LUVS


	18. Chapter 18 Please

Here's chapter 18 hopefully this ones a little longer. I'm hope sick from school today; which sucks. And it maybe be a while until I update again on a count of the fact my conferences are tomorrow and lets just say I don't think my mom will be to happy. Well here it is.

LUVS!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rin had waited in the warm water for a good 2 hours after the conversation with the deceased lord. By the time it was safe to leave she could swear she'd shrunk three sizes. Wrapping her dirty kimono around her she ran up the castles lawn; the only place in the entire Land where she'd seen greenery.

He first thought was to go to Inu-Yasha but remembering the frostiness between the two brothers she quickly changed her route to look for Kagome. She looked for the young woman everywhere without luck.

Rin wandered through the dinning hall its decoration just as dreary as the rest of the castle. She wondered if they were out side she turned to exit out the main hall but her heart skipped a beat at the sight she saw, and involuntarily took a step back. The man with third arm was standing in the entrance hall.

Her breath caught she didn't know why she was afraid of the man but something about his entire being made her uneasy and she didn't like being in the same room as him alone. For a long moment she just starred wondering if was he to fetch her for the others. He took a few steps towards her and she moved to put the dinning room table in between them. The mans expression looked pained for a moment. Then he spoke:

"Do I really disgust you that much?" It was the first time she'd heard him speak and his voice was no less as ugly as his body.

Rin didn't know what to say she could lie and say that she didn't notice anything wrong with him but that would be a lie to big for her to pull off. Instead she settled on.

"I don't know what you mean." She was quite good at playing dumb since it was in her nature to be a little slow at times.

The man only gazed at her. "This form that I inhabit is not permanent." Rin tried to swallow but a lump had risen in her throat. "One day you will be ugly to. And then I will look more inviting to you."

Rin couldn't see that day ever happening but she didn't think right now was a good time to voice her opinion."

The man took a few more steps towards her before kneeling down to one knee. "Maiden I have been watching you since you arrived at this castle and I at once sought you out as my life's companion." Rin's eyes widened no he couldn't be? She didn't know what disturbed her more that fact he'd been watching her or the fact he was getting ready too; no, she couldn't finish the thought. "I know that I may not be your first choice and that my deformities are great but that will soon be over. See I will be alive again. And we will be able to love one another freely."

Rin was starring at him horrified.

"So I ask for you hand in being my mate."

MATE, MATE, MATE the last word seemed to echo in her mind. Time was frozen; never had she been proposed to before. And she was hopping her first time would be the only time. But there was no way in Hades that she was going to marry him.

She almost growled audible. Why was she always stuck with the weirdo's her first time was supposed to be special wasn't it? True it wasn't like she was losing her virginity or anything but she had always expect a better setting then this.

She was a hopeless romantic. And this was all wrong! Her man was supposed to ride up to her on a white stead and proclaim his love to her before dropping to his knees. And pulling out a beautiful ring, expensive she might add, and it was supposed to be on a beach in moonlight. Every thought she had she got angrier.

"My life sucks." She said the last part aloud. The man looked up at her he was still on his knee. His deformed face scrunched into a frown.

What the hell was he waiting for? Then it struck her he wanted an answer. No matter how mad she was she couldn't bring herself to be mean to this poor . . . creature. She inhaled deeply trying to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept your offer." His face deepened in frown.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Because . . . I just can't." Because your creepy, ugly, and a stocker. She thought the last part in her mind.

The three armed man rose to his feet. His eyes were dark. "Because of the way I look?"

"No, no, no it's not that at all! Okay so it kind of is but it's not the whole reason."

He took a step forward. And she moved further behind the table. "And what else might be the reason?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Rin wanted to scream and run and cry all at the same time. Where was Inu-Yasha when you needed him? Probably eating ramen she thought bitterly. But she held her ground. A long time ago her foster mother had told her that demons could smell fear and it only added it the already animal instinct inside of them.

He lunged for her. Screw instinct she thought as she ran for the entrance hall. He was in front of her in a mater if seconds. She screamed reaching for her sword not that she actually thought she could defeat him but it was worth a shot. It was knocked from her hands before she could even fully draw the blade. His extra arm gave him an even greater advantage. He pinned her hands above her head forcing her onto the marble table. She tried to scream but her voice was trapped in her throat. She fought against him tooth and nail but it was worthless. One of his arms slid down to the tie on her kimono.

"If you touch me my fiancé will kill you!"

The man hesitated for a moment. "You lie!" He hissed.

"I do not, you wanted to know the other reason well I'll tell you."

"Or what your little boyfriend will come beat me up." He let out a low growl that sounded like a laugh.

She had him going she had to scare him into leaving her alone.

"Little you wish," She spat, "He'd squash you and eat you for breakfast you dead freak." The mans shoulders shook with laughter. His grip tightened on her wrists. She could almost hear her bones being grounded to dust.

"Well were is the little guy then? I don't see him coming to your rescue."

"You dare to call LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA OF THE WESTREN LANDS little." The man froze. She had just yelled the name the only name she could think of. Not that she'd been thinking of him but he was powerful and obviously an influence on this mans actions.

"I don't believe you." He spat.

"Well it's true!" She spat back. The man was a little uneasy. The chances of this young girl having ever seen Lord Sesshomaru were slim to none. But he had heard rumor a time ago about a young maiden who had traveled with the great Lord. Could this be her? He took a step back unhanding her wrists.

"Who in the hell is in her proposing there love for my brother." He head shot towards the door way.

"Inu-Yasha." She ran towards him a hugged him.

He froze. "What the hells wrong with you?"

"See I told you why else would I be traveling with his brother."

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Rin what the hell are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha's loud mouth had attracted the others.

"You know Inu-Yasha." She winked.

He only starred at her. "No I don't why don't you enlighten me?"

"What is it Rin?" Kagome's concerned face appeared around the door way. The others right behind her.

"You know," She attempted to subtly push him towards the entrance hall. But he was like a rock he wouldn't move.

"Know what?" He demanded. God he was dense she wanted to shoot herself. And know she had an audience the three armed man just stood there a small smirk at the corner of his lips. He knew she was lying.

"You know;" She tried one more time.

Inu-Yasha shook his head folding his arms across his chest. There was no other way out.

"THAT I'M ENGAGED TO YOUR BROTHER LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA OF THE WESTERN LANDS." She thought if she yelled it, it wouldn't sound as bad but she was wrong.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru!" Howled Inu-Yasha.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru!" Squeaked Kagome.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru!" Piped Shippo

It was then she realized that every single one of them was going to have to repeat it. And each time they did she sank lower and lower and lower. She was in trouble now she'd dug herself a ditch and forgotten to bring a latter to get out because she was 6 feet under.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru!" Croaked out Sango.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru!" Groaned Miroku.

"You're engaged to Sesshomaru?" The man with the third arm finished it up. All eyes were on her. What could she say just kidding then have the three armed guy rape her. And the others angry with her she nodded looking down at the floor.

"I'm engaged to Sesshomaru."

--------------------------

Now I could leave you here but I'm feeling generous today.

--------------------------

Inu-Yasha began to laugh. "That human hating bastard is engaged to a human! This is like Christmas early." (They don't have Christmas back then but I just wanted to say it.)

Rin colored.

"Inu-Yasha be polite!" Stammered out Kagome.

"Oh yeah my bad like father like son." He howled with laughter; Rin ran from the dinning hall. Fighting back tears and it wasn't even for what had nearly happened to her. They were for Sesshomaru. She had ruined his name his reputation that he had built for god only knows how many years. And in a matter of seconds she'd managed to tear it down stone by stone.

"Hey Rin wait up," Inu-Yasha slid out of the dinning hall and called after her. "I want to ask you a few more questions about my good old brother. Like does he still wet the bed." Inu-Yasha was gasping for breath between laughs.

Rin didn't slow. And with Inu-Yasha's loud mouth the entire population of Japan could no by sundown.

They had not been permitted to stay in the castle so they slept on the outskirts of and abandoned village. Inu-Yasha had spent most the night saying rude jokes about Sesshomaru. And when Rin had gotten angry he just replied, "What can't laugh at your ice prince."

Kagome was trying to calm Inu-Yasha but even she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the occasional joke.

In hopes to escape she wandered into the forest saying she was going to look for firewood and use the restroom.

The night was bright just a sliver of the moon shone but it illuminated the path she walked. She began to hum a sort of cute melody that she'd know her entire life but never remembered making it up. Would Sesshomaru ever hear word of what she'd said? Hopefully not she remembered her last encounter with the Lord. He had almost suffocated her and she did not want to know what he would do to extract revenge on her for making up such a catastrophic lie. If the rumors were true who much he despised humans then she would rather die a thousand painful deaths then face his wrath.

She sat down on a stump and began to pick the small white flowers poking up from the undergrowth. She had always liked flowers. She didn't know why she just did she loved making necklaces out of them she used make them for her adoptive parents all the time. She wondered if she'd ever made them for the others the ones she couldn't remember. She touched the inside pocket of her kimono and felt the small journal there. She pulled it out and flipped through the pages the scroll beautiful. She was getting ready to settle down and begin to read. When a phrase caught her eye in the text she was so absentmindedly flipping through.

'Supreme conquest' her mind drifted back to the night before. The western lands they were in danger.

She stored the journal away and high-tailed it back through the woods.

"You guys," She burst from the woods out of breath.

"What is it Rin?" Asked Sango eyes full of concern.

"It's the western lands there in danger."

"What?" Kagome sat up.

"Yes I heard the Lord talking about it in the hot springs last night with this other guy. But the Lord we saw wasn't really the real Lord it's really this other guy with the power to bring people back from the dead." She took a deep breath she said that whole thing in one breath. "And he said that they were going to attack the Western lands at dawn. Which mean they've already begun the journey their"

She watched there faces fall as she droned on.

"And let me guess the lord of the western lands needs are help." Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow a small smile at the trace of his lips.

"Yes and we have to go now or. . ." She cut off they were all starring at her and then it sank in. They thought she was lying.

"I'm serious we have to go now!"

"Rin can't you be away from my brother for five minutes."

"For your information we haven't been the western lands for 5 months now." She said crossly.

"And counting." Grinned Inu-Yasha. She was surprised at herself that she'd remembered that. And Inu-Yasha rubbing it in was like pouring salt on an open wound.

"Don't any of you believe me?" She looked around desperately.

"Kagome? Sango? Shippo? Miroku? None of you do." She said defeated.

"Fine all go alone then."

"Rin." Kagome stood up. "This isn't like you. Now none of us _honestly believe_ that you're engaged to Sesshomaru but this is taking it too far."

"But. . ." She pleaded.

"Sit down," said Miroku clearing a place for her by picking up Wonno.

Rin stared at them all in amazement not even Kagome believed her.

"Fine." She turned on her heels and ran.

"Rin." Kagome called after her.

"Let her go she'll be back." Growled Inu-Yasha. Was the last thing she heard until she rounded the bend and put them out of view.

---------------------------------------------------

There it is chapter 18.

Reviews make me post faster.

LUVS!


	19. Chapter 19 Lord Sesshomarusama

Well here is chapter 19. Alright I've decided to insert a little bit of author commentary. To let you guys better know what's going on in the minds of our characters. Plus this is supposed to be a humor. And I just can't write not being a smart ass anymore.

EXCUSE THIS CHAPTER IF IT'S A LITTLE SARCATIC. BUT THIS GIRL'S NOT HAVING AND GOOD DAY!

LUVS!

----------------------------------

2 hours 36minutes and 59 seconds later Rin realized just how stupid she had been in going into the forest alone. At night. And about 1 hour and 41 minutes ago it processed in her mind that she had absolutely no idea what direction to go and that the trip from the Western Lands into Southern Lands had taken almost a 2 weeks on foot. She was for lack of a better word "screwed" any normal person would have turned back by now but not Rin. She was special and she knew it. In more then one way; but lets not complicate are selves with small details.

She began to hum to herself a tune that she'd know for a long time but never . . .yeah you know how the rest of that line goes.

She sighed inwardly. She had an uncommon ability to get lost in random forests. Sort of like how Kikyou always falls of cliffs. Rin could get lost walking from the watering hole to the well in daylight. It was something she prided herself on.

----2 weeks later---

unless you really want to know what happened in those two weeks of walking; I'll sum it up for you. She's walking through random forests stops in a few nearby villages for food water and care. Gets in a few demon fights/arguments; but makes it out alive. Cause if she died we'd have no story. And now here she is standing in front of the Western Lands welcoming sign. That's right Sesshomaru has a sign!

And it reads as follows:

"Welcome to the Western Lands! Have a pleasant day or die. Don't make your problem the West's problem."

Rin re-read the sign several times. Before believing what it actual said. "What a heart-felt welcome." She thought aloud. The road that lay before her was a windy twisty one. Rin walked past the sign and sighed how come the path she wanted to take always had to be the dark windy twisty one? It was getting a little old; this whole helpless virgin thing. But unafraid because she was having one hell of a bad day already which started out with some serious craps because it was that time. And then a headache which felt like she was walking around with Inu-Yasha sword lodged in her head. Speaking of Inu-Yasha what a bastard she couldn't believe that guy actually didn't come looking for her; she was done! She was going to become a lesbian. Men what were they good for.

Oh, oh pick Rin. Pick Rin. Rin knows she though bitterly. 'Nothing; except maybe to reproduce.'

She was so caught up in her train of thought thinking how much men were pricks!

That she didn't even notice the women running towards her until they collided. She was going to hit someone who would dare run into her while she was fuming. But her anger quickly subsided as she saw herself looking down upon a young woman not much older then she.

"I'm sorry." Rin reached down to help her to her feet.

"No, no there is no time." Rin study the girls face and realized it was traced in horror.

"We must leave." Rin tried to help her to her feet once again. Again she was swatted away. Fine whatever she didn't need this right now. If that woman wanted to sit there and scream about the end of the world; far be it from Rin to stop her.

"No you cannot go that way."

Rin ignored her and continued to walk on. As far as she was concerned there wasn't anything scarier then her in this forest right now.

"You will die."

Rin rounded the bend and took the young lady from sight. But oh she was wrong her eyes filled with tears when they fell upon what had been causing the young women so much distress. A village demolished. Of course she mentally kicked herself. The battle has already begun! The entire village or was left of it stood in a line stretching far out of her sight. A rather large ugly demon walked past each of them slitting there throats one at a time even the women and children they crumpled to the floor in death and the demon stepped over them as though they were nothing but dirt. Rin felt herself getting mad she had to do something she refused to just stand there and just let it happen. She took a deep breath and rose to her feet getting ready to draw her sword. She'd fight to the death if she had too. Just to save one life. (You go girl. Don't let no man take care of you for the rest of your life. Be a woman be proud!)

"Mi' lady what are you doing here?" She stopped in her tracks the familiar sucking sensation on her check caused her to stop and slap herself.

"Owww." She pulled her hand away to reveal a very squashed Myoga.

"Myoga what the censor are you doing here?"

"Child where have you learned such atrocious language?"

"Sorry but Myoga what are you doing here? I'm about to save this village from complete an utter destruction at the hands of some demon."

"That's great honey." Myoga's head snapped back. "You're going to do what?"

"I told you I'm going to save this village from complete and utter destruction by the hands of some demon. And what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"Sure you where."

"Okay, okay the west is under attack."

"Oh thanks for that news flash Bill Nye the science guy." (Sorry couldn't help it)

"Lord Sesshomaru is dealing with as best he can." Myoga replied choosing to ignore her rude comment.

"You must find Inu-Yasha!"

"Ha!" Rin spat. "That dog he's jerk you know he didn't even come after me when I left. What kind of guy is that? Even a real dog's more loyal then that," Rin continued to rant on but Myoga cut her short.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a proud demon and would never ask Inu-Yasha for help. That is why Inu-Yasha must offer it. Sesshomaru is powerful perhaps as powerful as the great dog demon; his own father but even he will become over come."

"Like Inu-Yasha would honestly offer his help to Sesshomaru! Why am I wasting time talking about this people are dying while we have this nice little chat." And with that Rin brushed Myoga to the side and threw herself out of the woods. All eyes were upon her. And she realized that there was really nothing she could do at this moment. Her swordsmanship was anything but amazing and she was not going to be able to save anyone. But she had to try right? She leapt forward sword held high in both hands in attempts of a downward cut. As she suspected it did nothing the other demons hadn't even risen to help out there partner they all just watched laughing. In fact her attack was so ineffective that the demon who'd be slitting throats managed to stop it with his big ass arm.

"What do we have here?" He picked Rin up by the back of her obi.

"Hey let me down. Myoga." She called to the flea for help not that she really expected she'd get it. She couldn't die she wasn't even married yet. No children this would be the end of her line. Oh this day blowed.

And without even thinking about she called out for help it was like she'd done it a million times before.

"Lord Sesshomaru your Rin is in danger!" She shrieked so much for being brave. But hey mood swings are just like that one minute you're invincible and the next you want to curl up somewhere and die. 'Your Rin where the hell had that come from?' The demons just laughed at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru help me?" The grotesque demon mimicked. "I'll help you little girl help you go to hell."

Rin closed her eyes tight expecting to feel the already bloodied dagger pierce her throat. But after a moment of nothing she opened her eyes. The demon was frozen in place his body shaken. His hand released its hold on her and she fell to the ground a moment later the demon fell nest to her a gash in his back. The others were dead before she could even look up.

She starred at the demon a moment longer before movement caught her eye.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Well there chapter 19 please review and sorry for my bitter comments. Thank you lots.  
LUVS!


	20. Chapter 20 An unlocked Memory

Woo hoo! Chapter 20! We've made it out of the teens! Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot to do. Please forgive me.

LUVS!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Or not!

"InuYasha!" A cry escaped her lips.

"What?" He cupped his tiny fury ears. "I think I'm going to be deaf!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Saving your ass what does it look like?"

"But. . ." No, no, no this was all wrong how this could be happening? She was supposed to look up into her saviors eyes and for a moment time would stand still. And then he'd reach down and scoop her up and they'd ride back to his castle and get married and have little half-demon kids and Jaken would finally get her name right and everything would be perfect. Except maybe the baby half-demon part.

"A thank you would be nice!"

"No!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in exasperation.

"I want you to resurrect all these demons and then put me back in that big smelly guys arms and LEAVE!" She over accented the last word just to get the point across.

"What kind a thank you was that?"

She wanted to beat herself over the head until she was senseless but she thought better of it. Inu-Yasha already thought she was 99 cents short of a dollar. And for the life of her she honestly couldn't figure out way she was so upset. I mean she was alive wasn't she! That was enough to die for. She silently laughed at her own pun. Alive die for get it, okay she was done.

It was just the fact that her heart seemed to skip a beat when she'd seen the flash of white hair. It seemed so right to hear Sesshomaru's name escape her lips.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." She hung her head. She was being a real bitch. It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault that he seemed to show up and rescue damsels in distress at the perfect time all the time.

"I really am thankful that you saved me."

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha snorted "That's more like it."

"My lady! I was so worried I would have been here sooner if I hadn't been caught up in something else. . ."

"Myoga." Rin looked down to see the cowardly servant whom she'd just spoken with only a few moments before.

"Great looking out you coward." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Now, now master." Myoga swelled up indignantly. "How was I supposed to know this fair maiden was was going do something so rash?"

"Rin!" Rin spun around to hear a shrill blast of vocals.

"Kagome." The woman was running towards her all in a fluster Sango and Miroku and Wonno not far behind.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Her pace didn't slow until she'd swept Rin up into her arms. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Rin's eyes filled with tears she hadn't realized just how close to death she'd been until Kagome's embrace.

She tried to blink back the swell of tears without success. She clamped her eyes closed until the wave of anxiety passed.

She felt Sango place she small hand on her back in a comforting manor. Never in her life had she ever been this comforted.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice did not come from one of them nor was it entirely unrecognizable.

The small toad like creature emerged from the woods in a struggling rage attempting to be a formidable foe.

"Jaken!" Rin was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah you little disease were a long way from the Western Lands." Inu-Yasha stepped forward.

Jaken puffed up. "I have you know you little mutt. Lord Sesshomaru is here on important business. The Lord of the southern lands; Tomeyo. . ." The rest was a blur to Rin Lord Sesshomaru was here in this very land. It had been so long ago that she'd seen him and yet she could still remember every exquisite line on his beautiful face.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here!" She spoke before she could stop herself.

Jaken's large yellow eyes rounded on her. "Yes he is!" He eyed Rin suspiciously.

"Jaken don't you recognize me?" There was no dawn of familiarity in the toads eyes.

"It's me Rin."

"I know no Rin."

"But you do it's me from the castle. . ." She paused. "It's Sin."

"Sin!" Jaken tilted his head to the side. "You look different."

"It because she's growing." Chimed in Kagome. "She's obtaining her womanly figure."

Rin felt heat rise to her cheeks. How dare Kagome speak of her body. Then she blushed deeper as a new thought struck her. 'Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru would notice her new found body. And have some carnal desire for it. . . She couldn't even finish the last thought. She felt like everyone was looking at her, although no one was paying her the slightest attention.

"Sesshomaru is visiting Tomeyo?" Inu-Yasha tone broke her thoughts.

"Yes LORD Sesshomaru is visiting Master Tomeyo."

"Why?" Jaken directed his attention back towards Rin. Or should she say Sin.

Jaken's eye twitched involuntarily. "I have no idea Lord Sesshomaru chooses to keep his own wanderings personal, and I do not pester him about such things."

"Do you think he'd tell you if you asked?"

"Of course!" He replied hotly.

"Really! Because I don't think he would." She starred absentmindedly into space.

"Errr, and why do you say that you know nothing!" The toad continued his ranting in the background Rin having lost interest in him. . . She felt a deep shiver it was as if she'd had this conversation before. (Back in Chapter one just to refresh the memory)

Jaken must have sensed something to for his ranting fell silent. He eyed her, his eyes unreadable.

"Little Rin?" The two words were uttered so quietly that Rin almost missed them. It was more of a question then a statement.

"Master Jaken . . .!" The words escaped her lips before she'd even thought about it.

She paid no heed to the others her mind was crowded with visions of the past. All she saw was Jaken the little toad. . . The caretaker of her youth! The last thought was as if all the wind had been knocked out of her, as if one of the many doors of her dark past had finally been opened.

--------------------------

Ewww cliffie! Has Rin finally gained a little bit of her memory back? Will she meet Lord Sesshomaru will the mystery of the Rip ever be solved? Tune in next time for . . . Go anywhere… Thanks guys sorry again it took so long!

LUVS


	21. Chapter 21 Please Help Me Remember

Chapter 21…Thanks for all the reviews!

LUVS!

------

Rin tossed a turned all night. Only a few hours before she had glimpsed some insight into her past; Master Jaken., he some how played a key role in her past ventures. When she wasn't tossing and turning from nightmares she was up gazing on the starry window of her guest room. The village elder had been kind enough to offer lodging after Inu-Yasha had defeated the demons from earlier who'd been threatening there sisterhood tribe.

She willed herself to remember anything; just anything she begged silently to anyone greater power that was listening. She rose from her window seat pulling on the offered clothes she proceeded outside. Tonight the moon shone brightest at its fullest tomorrow would be Inu-Yasha's human transformation.

The once busy fields in which the villagers rushed around harvesting there crops was now silent. She walked across the wooden planks set into each field. The crops had been freshly watered and small pools of muddy water littered the grounds.

What was wrong with her that she could not remember a thing? How empty she felt as if she was not complete. Her whole was nothing but a lie. Who was she what made her unique? What made her herself? She realized these questions were silly. She was Rin. But still she couldn't shake the feeling that she was alone. And even worse she couldn't even rely upon herself.

She fingered her necklace deep in thought it glittered in the moonlight. How ironic a moon glittering in the moonlight, she tucked her hands inside her kimono it was chilly out here. She should be heading back inside. A dawn of surprise fell upon her as her left hand felt something ruff in the inside pocket of her guest kimono. She removed it. It was the journal she must have transferred it over earlier as not to lose it.

She flipped it open to where she'd left off.

-------

She had ended reading about the forced engagement of a woman demon to another in order to bare a full fledged dog demon to take his fathers place.

Rin Read on:

"I' am not bitter about this pre arrangement the man I' am to marry is indeed very handsome. And oh so powerful, he will treat me with respect but I know better then to try his nerves. He and I will live together in the Western Lands." At this Rin perked up so the woman was to be sent to the Western Lands.

"I here the land there is lush with lots of exotic creatures nothing at all like the East. And he is very wealthy. I' am only nervous that he will move to quickly for my taste. My mother says that he will most likely expect me to sleep with him on the night of our marriage." Rin felt herself blush the poor girl she wouldn't even get the chance of getting to know him before such an intense act of trust.

She stopped when she heard voices.

"But my Lord?" It sounded a lot like. . .

"Quite Jaken!" The silken smooth voice so deep with layer upon layer of depth it had been so long since she'd heard his voice yet she recognized it instantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru it just seems that if the South really was planning an invasion we'd have seen hints of it when speaking with the Lord. In fact we have seen no armies while traveling the distance of the West to the South."

"Don't be so easily deceived Jaken. The stenches of Tomeyo's soldiers were all over the Western Lands before we left."

"But then was it really wise to leave my Lord?"

"Are you questioning my judgment Jaken?"

Rin could just imagine the look of sheer terror on the toads face. "N-N-N-No of course not Lord Sesshomaru."

That was right what Rin had heard the south was sending soldiers to invade in the West. But apparently Sesshomaru already knew of it. She'd failed at the mission she'd set out to do.

She snuck closer trying to avoid Sesshomaru's sweeping gaze.

"One more thing my Lord."

"Yes Jaken?"

"The girl."

"Yes what about her?" His tone was sharp.

"It's just . . . that she reminds me so much of . . ." Jaken trailed off the heat form Lord Sesshomaru's eyes was enough to turn him to a crisp right there and the.

Girl . . .? Rin edged closer. They couldn't possible be talking about her could they? Then she realized how vain she sounded. Why would they have any reason to talk about her?

"You haven't forgotten . . ." Jaken voice was audibly shaking.

"No of course I have not." Jaken new the conversation was over although Lord Sesshomaru had not come right out and said it. Those last words had dashed any hope of furthering the conversation.

"Be gone." Jaken didn't test his luck any further he was gone from Sesshomaru's sight before the last word had been finished.

How badly Rin wanted to step forward out of her hiding space and into Sesshomaru's keen gaze. But after his abrupt dismissal of Jaken she thought better of it. So she only gazed at his silvery hair and chiseled features. How tall he was she remembered the night long ago when she'd seen him play the piano in the light of his pallor. He didn't look a day older then that moment.

She swatted at her ankle. Something was itched on her ankle this entire time. Before her mind could go back to Lord Sesshomaru's beautiful features the little itch was replaced by two new ones. She directed her attention to the ground: Ants. Now normally she wasn't one to freak out over something as trivial as this but it was so she realized they were not only on her ankle but they'd started an upward march up her slender body. And she could feel them crawling on her arms. It was a no wonder she was standing in there home. Now this large strand of thoughts took place all within in the space of half a second. And before she could stop herself she was up and screaming at the top of her lungs. Now being as ungraceful as she was she managed to fall through the bush she'd been hiding behind and take a nice hard face plant right in front of Sesshomaru's feet.

All was silent. She could hear the crickets chirping her face was on fire and not just because hundreds of little fire ants had been making a nest in her hair, which had grown to slightly below her shoulders in the time she'd last seen the Lord.

She refused to look up in fact she thought maybe if she lay completely still she might just melt into the earth. Or better yet, maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't notice her drooling all over his shoes.

Why did embarrassing things always happen to her? She was like a magnet for disasters. Sesshomaru feet turned and she heard the shift of his pants as his feet retreated out of her line of vision. He was walking away. Of course that was what he was good at. He was lucky he had a pretty backside cause that was all people hardly ever saw. She couldn't just let him walk away thinking she'd been spying on him like some kind of creepy stalker. True that was the case but she a least had to defend herself.

With a violent shove she pushed herself up off the harden Earth.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice sounded slightly more desperate then she'd intended it too.

"You probably don't remember me but see the reason why I was hiding in the bushes is . . ." The words came out in a rush.

"Rin." His voice was so damn SEXY!

"Yes?"

"I remember you you're Rin." He stopped in his tracks but still faced away from her.

"Yes I'm Rin." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves he had remembered her. Why did this make her so happy?

The next question came out on its own. She had intended to explain why she'd been hiding in the bushes and then jumped up and screamed but instead she asked:

"Jaken who servant was he before he became yours?"

There was a slight pause. "I do not know nor do I care." He made a gesture as to continue to walk off.

"Because I think he used to be my caretaker."

Sesshomaru's body visible stiffened in the moonlight.

"So any information you might have on him would be helpful, you see I can remember my past and I know that sounds weird but just yesterday I thought I remembered Jaken."

No response came from him. Rin's self-confidence fell.

"And I know it's not like you care or anything so I don't know why I' m telling you. It's just . . ."

"You're right."

"What?" Rin looked up hopefully perhaps he did have some insight.

"I don't care." And with that he vanished into the forest.

Rin paused, she had to find Jaken!

--------------------

Is her past becoming unraveled? How knows. Well please Read and Review. Thanks a lot.

LUVS!


	22. Chapter 22 Big Trouble

Chapter 22, YAY! Please review I really enjoy you input!

LUVS

THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER!

-----------------------

"Rin what are you doing out here this late?" R in turned at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Oh, just getting a bit of fresh air." As much as she loved Kagome she really wasn't in the mood to speak with her at this particular moment anyways she had to find Jaken! She desperate to see him! WOW! She never thought she'd think that! She smiled to herself poor Jaken her was destined to be alone forever. The thought of Jaken with a woman made her giggle. Of course that is to say if he even liked women. He did follow Lord Sesshomaru around a lot! And now that she actually thought about he was always gawking at the Lord and saying things like "Lord Sesshomaru is always right and I will follow him to ends of the earth. What if what if. . . What if Jaken and Sesshomaru had something going on! She nearly screamed out loud. That was just to disturbing to think about!

"Well you should come inside or else you'll catch a cold." Kagome was looking at her with concerned eyes.

Rin nodded just to please Kagome in fact she had no intention of going inside at all! Not until she found Jaken and quizzed him for all he was worth.

"And you shouldn't wander alone. It's not safe especially these days."

"Don't worry Kagome I'll be going inside in just a minute."

"Would you like me to wait with you?"

"NO!" Rin immediately regretted her harsh tone and quick response. "I mean it will only be a few more minutes and I just want to enjoy the time alone." She tried to cushion her response but she could still see the hurt behind Kagome's eyes.

"Alright."

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes?"

Rin had been so caught up in her own problems she hadn't even wondered why Kagome had been wandering around outside.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes I just saw you leave and thought you had the right idea."

"Oh." So Kagome had seen her leave what else had she seen? Hopefully not her embarrassing encounter with Lord Sesshomaru!

"Don't worry I walked on my own trail. It was when I heard you scream that I came to your aid."

"Yeah," Rin remembered the ants. "I had a close encounter with some bugs."

"I figured it something along those lines after I realized you weren't hurt."

"So you still didn't tell me why you decided that walking would be good for you."

Kagome's face fell slightly. "Even now I still miss my home. Sometimes I wonder why I still here in this time. It's not like I have anyone."

"That's not true you have me and Sango and Miroku and Wonno and Inu-Yasha . . ."

She laughed at the last name.

"Yes Inu-Yasha." Her tone was less then welcoming. "We all see how the fruits of are relationship."

"Don't be like that Kagome. You know Inu-Yasha cares for you he just has a different way of showing it."

"Yeah . . . I guess so." Rin could tell that Kagome was not with her but off in her own world.

"Come in soon."

"I will."

After Kagome disappeared around the shroud of bushes Rin turned back to the outskirts of the forest. And the direction Jaken had run off too, followed by Lord Sesshomaru. She just hoped she could reach Jaken before the Lord did.

The thorns on the forest floor hurt Rin's feet but all in all she was used to walking barefoot. The forest was alive with nightly activity and more then once Rin pondered on returning to the house. She was about to turn around when just a few more feet in front of her she saw a clearing.

Normally she would of run bursting out into the clearing and frighten away anything that inhabited it. But the sound of sloshing water caused to approach with care. She parted the undergrowth and peaked out into the clearing.

She almost wet herself right there and then. What met her gaze was the simple must beautiful seen she would ever have to pleasure of looking upon in her short life. And a beauty that some would never get behold.

It was a rather small pound situated with rocks on one side of it closing it off from viewers. Unless of course you happen to of been standing exactly were Rin was! But it wasn't the simple beauty of the clear blue water of perfecting naturally formed rocks. These all paled in comparison to the real beauty. The one occupying the pound, his pale silver hair was dripping wet and he sat against the rocks eyes closed. He seemed at perfect ease. His defined chest gleamed in the moonlight. His lips stuck in the perfect pouting look. But what really brought the heat to Rin's cheeks was the fact that she knew what she would see underwater if she were to get any closer! Sesshomaru's clothes were thrown carelessly about on the forest floor. And it dawned on Rin all the sudden that she had never seen a man naked before. Oh but what a wonderful first experience this was. She could gaze at him for an eternity.

"What are you doing you little GAWKER!"

She turned. Well she'd found the person or should she say toad that she'd been looking for.

"J-J-J-Jaken." The toad's shrewd little face was bunched up into an evil grin.

"This is not what it looks like." She had to be careful this was a dangerous situation that could blow up at any moment!

"And just what does it look like? That you are spying on Lord Sesshomaru bathe."

"No of course not! Well I mean yes but it was all an accident I was looking for you but then. . ."

"Likely story. I didn't like you from the moment I met you little Rin. You should have stayed dead. Bu no . . ."

"What?" Rin was confused what did her death have to do with anything?

But before she could ask the by far most embarrassing ever and she meant EVER! Happened to her it put the name stuttering the intrusion into his pallor the ants all to shame.

"LORD SESSHOMARU LITTLE RIN HAS BEEN SPYING ON YOU!"

"Jaken you bastar . . ." But before she could get the rest out he stood before her soaking wet. She felt her stomach drop her cheeks were on fire! She couldn't look at her feet because she wouldn't dare look down. Instead she looked past his. He could have at least put some clothes on first before jumping out of the pound to kill her!

All was silent. "L-L-L-Lord Sesshomaru." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. She was gonna murder Jaken that was if she ever had another chance.

"What are you doing here?" The Lord's voice was little more than a growl. And it was then she realized just how much like his father he must be. And she resembled the human wench. Inu-Yasha's mother, this did not bode well for her.

"I was going to go for a swim?" It amazed her that now even at a time like this she still had a sense of humor.

"I told you to leave."

Rin bit her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering. She was now painfully aware of how large the Lord was.

"Actually you just said you didn't care."

She heard a growl escape him. She tried to remember if dogs ate meat. Or just plants. Or both. Jaken giggled.

"What shall we do to her Lord Sesshomaru? She has violated you."

That's it Jaken was dead. But instead of answering Sesshomaru's foot came down with a large crack on the toads head.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken tried to speak from under Sesshomaru's full weight. If Rin had the courage to look down she would have seen Jaken looking like a very large fish out of water.

Instead she kept her gaze over Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I' m sorry sir, I mean Lord." I was only look for Jaken." After many attempts of think up a plausible lie Rin settled on the truth.

"You wouldn't tell me anything so I figured I'd find Jaken and make him tell me."

"And just what did you think you'd find?" He took a step closer to her removing his foot form Jaken's skull but Jaken didn't dare move.

Her heart rate quicken she was sure with his keen hearing he could hear the racing rhythm. She wondered if she could possible has a heart attack.

She swallowed hard. "Answers."

"To what?" She could now feel his warm breath on her skin it smelled wonderfully like roses.

"My past." She was feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen and his scent.

"RIN." It took her a moment to realize the shrill voice had not come from any member of the part assembled there. It was Kagome's voice and thanks the gods. Never had she been so happy to her that high pitched scream. Sesshomaru turned leaving Rin in utter amazement at her luck.

"Leave." He retreated back into the clearing. Rin feeling brave chanced a look up and down Sesshomaru backside. And she was oh so glad she had he had the cutest butt she had ever seen.

After a few more deep breaths and self talk. She managed to make her body retreat back to the direction of the house and Kagome's voice.

"RIN there you are. I have been worried sick you said you'd only be out her for a few more minutes!"

"Uh-huh." She still hadn't recovered from the shock factor. "Wait a second. I wasn't gone very long."

"Not very long!" Kagome put her hand on her hip, "it was almost two hours! I fell asleep and when I woke up you still weren't back. Were did you go!"

"For a walk."

"Uh-huh." Kagome grabbed her arm a drug her back towards the house. "We are going to have a serious talk about safety little missy!"

--------------------------------------------------

The end as I've said before this chapter was my favorite chapter. And it was the scène that I fore saw when writing even the first couple words. I was so happy to be able to finally write it. It was going to come a lot later but I figured that would be to much dragging. And you guys wanted to see some action.

LUVS!


End file.
